cross my heart
by anexartito koritsi
Summary: Mereka terjebak ke dalam ikatan yang rumit dan tidak sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai. dibutuhkan lebih dari takdir untuk meyakinkan hinata bahwa ternyata ia juga menyukai sasuke bukan naruto. review please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: sadly, I do not own naruto

MINNA SAN! saya masih baru nulis jadi dimohon bantuanya banyak sekali kekurangan.

oia disini mereka ga kaya ninja gitu.

terus sasuhina seumuran

review please I beg you!

* * *

><p>Aku terus berlari menjauhi kota itu. meninggalkan segala bayangan dan kenangan di dalamnya.<p>

Kata-kata kasar itu terus terbayang di benakku. mengikatku dengan caranya yang menyakitkan.

"Ucapan ku adalah peraturan. kau tau itu." ucap lelaki itu dingin.

Aku tercekat mendengar perkataanya.

Bagaimana mungkin orang yang seharusnya menjadi ayahku tega melakukan ini.

"G-gomen otou-san."ucapku tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah dinginya.

Keringat menjalari pergelangan tanganku. air mata di pelupuk mataku tertahan.

Jangan menangis Hinata

"Kau tidak punya hak lagi tinggal di kediaman hyuuga saat kau menolak perintahku."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Otou-san ...

Aku sangat menghormati ayahku. Bagaimanapun,ia memperlakukanku ia tetap Ayahku.

Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar perintahnya. tidak pernah

Tetapi ...

Tidak untuk yang satu ini. ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan pria yang tidak aku tau.

Dia menjualku.

Aku mungkin akan menerima hal lain. apa saja asal jangan hal ini.

"A-aku hanya menyukai satu orang." batinku

Aku memantapkan langkahku menuju desa konoha. desa yang dulu pernah kutinggali.

Masa kecilku kuhabiskan disini sebelum akhirnya ayah memutuskan untuk pindah ke suna.

Aku menatap gerbang Konoha lama.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku pulang" ucapku pelan.

Aku memasuki gerbang perlahan menatap kesekeliling kota.

"Selamat datang."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat sepupuku berdiri bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya.

"Neji nii-san." panggilku lembut.

Ia berjalan ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tau ceritanya. kau bisa tinggal dikediamanku. disana cukup terpencil pasti kau akan merasa nyaman."

aku mendongak ke arahnya berusaha membaca wajahnya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan sma-mu disini. aku sudah mendaftarkanya. aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Terima kasih nii-san." jawabku.

Neji dulunya adalah bagian dari hyuuga coperation tetapi,ia memutuskan untuk memulai bisnisnya sendiri dengan beberapa kawanya.

"Rumah ini adalah rumah yang biasa kami tempati untuk pertemuan bisnis informal. rumah ini juga punya beberapa rekanku tapi aku salah satu yang memiliki saham terbesar diperusahaan. jadi yaa.. tidak apa-apa."

"Baik nii-san." jawabku

"Anak baik." balas Neji sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut panjangku.

"Sekarang masuklah. aku masih ada urusan mungkin aku akan kembali sekitar 3 bulan. tapi kau bisa menelfonku. aku akan memberi tau rekan bisnisku agar tidak menggangu rumah ini."

aku menatapnya pergi menjauh membuka mobil hitam yang telah menunggunya di depan gerbang rumah ini.

aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Mobil itu berjalan menjauhi pandanganku.

Aku membalikan tubuhku ke arah rumah mewah di depanku.

Aku terkesiap perlahan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melalui taman yang menghiasi bagian depan rumah ini. air mancur kecil.

Pohon-pohon yang tinggi membayangi tanaman lainya. menimbulkan kesan rindang.

Hanya ada beberapa tanaman bunga disini. lebih banyak pohon cemara yang berbaris dibalik dinding penjaga.

Rumah ini terlihat sepi.

Aku melangkahnkan kakiku kedepan pintu utama rumah ini yang besar dan mendominasi dengan warna perunggu terang selaras dengan pilar-pilar disampingnya.

Aku berniat untuk menarik kenop pintu saat pintu berderik terbuka.

Aku terkesiap melihat pandangan di dalam rumah.

Rumah ini bergaya victoria.

Sangat elegan.

"Nona Hyuuga?"

"Ya?" jawabku kepada asal suara yang berada di samping kananku.

Aku menatap pria itu lama.

Pria itu cukup tinggi. cukup tinggi dibandingku yang berbadan mungil.

Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku adalah penanggung jawab di rumah ini." katanya.

Ia membawa barang bawaanku ke atas dan aku mengikutinya kebelakang.

"Nona rumah ini akan kosong saat tidak ada pertemuan jadi ada kemungkinan hingga 2 tahun lagi akan terus kosong,nona harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."ucap pria itu.

"Dan saya hanya akan berada disini seminggu sekali. tapi nona tak perlu cemas keamanan disini otomatis jadi tidak mungkin ada pencuri dan sebagainya."lanjut pria itu sambil mengarahkanku melewati lorong panjang yang penuh dengan ruangan.

"Nona bisa menggunakan semua fasilitas disini." ucapnya terhenti di depan pintu putih.

"Ini kamar nona. saya mohon undur diri." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Aku membuka kenop pintu perlahan dan menatap kamar baruku.

wow

Kamar yang indah.

Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar tapi aku justru sangat menyukainya.

Begitu aku membuka pintu aku langsung disambut oleh sinar mentari yang hangat.

Kaca berwarna yang transparant tersusun cantik didinding atas ruangan. menerangi ranjang yang berada di bawahnya. disamping ranjang ada lemari kayu tua dan meja make up yang cantik.

Aku menyukainya. Sangat

Kamar ini tidak terlalu kotor tapi tidak bersih juga.

Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak di tempati.

Aku membuka koperku dan memasukanya baju-bajuku ke dalam lemari.

Aku membersihkan seprai tempat tidurku. dan menata bantalnya perlahan.

Aku menatap keluar dari balik jendela. deretan pinus yang berjajar cantik.

"Indahnyaa.." ucapku.

Mentari perlahan turun ke singgasananya memunculkan semburat merah dilangit yang sendu.

"Dimana kamar mandinya ya?"

Aku menatap ruangan ini dan tidak berhasil menemukan tanda-tanda pintu lain.

Aku segera mengambil perlengkapan mandiku dan baju. lalu berjalan menyusuri ruangan per ruangan.

Ada ruangan musik. ruangan komputer. ruangan keamanan. ruangan minimuman. tapi aku belum juga bisa menemukan kamar mandi.

Oh aku sangat butuh air hangat sekarang.

"Yaampun rumah sebesar ini,kenapa kamar mandi susah sekali dicarinya?" gerutuku kecil.

Aku berada diujung lorong rumah ini dan mendengar gemericik air.

Air..air..

Pasti kamar mandi.

Aku memutar kenop pintu perlahan dan mendoronngnya terbuka .

Aku menghirup bau harum yang menguak diruangan.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke atas dan

A-aku melihat seoarang cowok telanjang diatas bath up.

Dia menatapku kosong.

Rambut hitamnya basah menuruni wajah pucatnya.

Matanya yang hitam menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menatap kulitnya pucat membungkus otot pergelangan tanganya.

Benar-benar pria.

Tunggu.. tunggu apa kata ku tadi p-pria?

Aku mengedipkan mataku dua kali

"P-pria aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku. aku membanting pintu tertutup dan berlari menjauhi ruangan itu. memasuki kamarku dan mengunci pintu.

Aku membungkus wajahku yang memerah dengan kedua tanganku.

Dadaku berdegup cepat.

Yaampun Hinata!apa yang kau lakukan!

Aku merasakan dadaku berkepak-kepak liar.

Ya tuhan!Ya tuhan! siapa dia mungkinkah dia semacam pencuri?

atau gelandangan yang masuk ke rumah kosong?

Ta-tapi dia mungkin .. mungkin terlalu tampan untuk jadi gelandangan

oh tidak

kau tidak boleh membayangkan hal seperti itu pada orang asing Hinata!bad Hinata bad Hinata!

Aku baru akan berusaha mengumpulkan pikiranku ketika aku aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

Aku berbalik menghadapi pintu cepat.

Jangan-jangan dia pemerkosa.

Ya tuhan kenapa aku selalu sial?

"Hei!buka!" ucap suara dingin itu.

Dia mengedor pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Buka!sialan siapa kau?" ucapanya.

"Pencuri dengan tempramental buruk."bantinku.

"T-tidak!" jawabku keras

Kau harus berani Hinata!

Dia menggedor keras dua kali

"Buka!atau kudobrak. siapa kau?pencuri!"ucapnya dingin.

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya dan mundur perlahan.

"A-aku bukan pencuri. kau yang pencuri."balasku kesal.

Aku mengerti sekarang istilah maling teriak maling.

"Beraninya kau!keluar!" tendangnya sekali lagi.

"T-tidak aku akan telfon polisi." ucapku mengancam.

gawat aku berbohong batrai handphoneku habis.

"Telfon saja." ucapnya pelan

Aku mendengar bunyi benturan terhadap pintu sekali lagi.

Aku harap kenop itu cukup kuat untuk menahanya.

namun,sepertinya pintu itu tidak dapat lagi bertahan lama.

lakukan sesuatu Hinata!berfikir!

"A-aku punya senjata!" ucapku berbohong.

aku hanya mempunyai pisau lipat yang biasa menjadi gantungan di tasku.

"Oh ya?sudah cukup!aku tau kau berbohong buka!aku tidak akan menyakitimu." jawabnya lebih tenang.

Bunyi benturan sudah menghilang.

"B-bagaimana aku tau kau tidak berbohong?" tanyaku.

Bagus Hinata bagus kau memang harus curiga.

"Hmm bagaimana ya?"tanyanya balik.

Aku menunggunya menjawab.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. kau?"ucapnya.

"H-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."balasku.

"Baiklah Hinata buka pintunya baik-baik sebelum aku benar-benar mengira kau pencuri."

Aku mempertimbangkanya sebentar.

Dia benar aku tidak punya pilihan.

Aku menarik kunci dan memutar kenop pintu perlahan

Dan mundur sambil menggengam pisau lipatku dengan erat di tangan.

jantungku berderap tak berhenti.

pintu bergeser terbuka.

* * *

><p>CONTINUE<p>

maafkan maafkan

reviewnya please

arigatou minna san


	2. Chapter 2

Minna san terima kasih atas reviewnya.

review lagi ya hehehe.

**DISCLAIMER** : Its freaking me out when I realize that I do not own Naruto.

whoa...

mohon maaf kalo sasuke nya rada ooc. sasukenya rada kejam gitu.

dimohon saranya please.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Pintu bergeser terbuka. Sinar matahari perlahan menerangi sela-sela pintu yang terbuka.

Pintu berderik perlahan hingga akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajah gadis itu.

Ia berdiri sambil mengengam sebuah pisau kecil dengan kedua tanganya.

Rambut biru gelapnya berantakan. Tapi,tetap terlihat halus.

Beberapa bagian rambutnya berhamburan menutupi wajah mungilnya.

Matanya menatapku gusar. Keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

Aku menatap dirinya lama.

Tubuh kecilnya berbalut jaket tebal yang justru semakin membuatnya terlihat lebih mungil.

Ia menunduk gugup saat aku menatapnya

"Gugup?" tanyaku.

ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menjawab " Tidak."

"Lalu,Hinata?apakah kau berfikir kau bisa menyakitiku dengan pisau kecil itu?"tanyaku menatap pisau lipat kecil ditanganya.

"K-kalau diperlukan." ucapnya.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Menguji keberanianya.

"T-tunggu jangan mendekat. aku akan lapor polisi." ucapnya gugup sambil mengarahkan pisau lipat ke arahku.

"Lapor saja." jawabku enteng.

wajah mungilnya memucat.

Ada apa?

Pasti dia berbohong. kalau dia berniat menelfon polisi dia bisa melakukanya dari tadi.

Tapi kenapa?

"Aku menunggu." jawabku sambil bersandar kearah pintu yang terbuka.

Ia terlihat gelisah dan kesal.

"A-aku bohong. batrai handphone-ku habis." jawabnya.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya

Dia merona.

Aku menatap sosoknya lama sebelum menjawab.

"Betulkah?jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan pada pencuri sepertimu?" ucapku ringan.

Ia terkesiap pelan dan raut marah memenuhi wajahnya.

"A-aku bukan pencuri."ucapnya tegas.

Aku menatapnya menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Neji nii-san yang menyuruhku tinggal disini sementara. ia salah satu pemilik rumah ini." jelasnya.

Neji?Neji Hyuuga?

Dia benar mata keperakan itu.

Seharusnya aku sudah tau sedari tadi tapi ada sesuatu digadis ini yang mengalihkan perhatianku.

Dan aku tidak suka perasaan seperti ini.

"A-aku pikir rumah ini kosong. Maafkan aku." ucapnya perlahan.

Tubuhnya merileks sejenak. wajahnya kembali memerah saat aku menatapnya.

Ia cepat-cepat menundukan kepala.

Jantungku berdegub cepat.

Sial!ada apa ini?

Aku tidak asing dengan wajah itu. tapi,dimana?

"Keluargaku juga memiliki saham di perusahaan ini dan aku kesini untuk mengganti suasana." jelasku.

"Oh" jawabnya.

Ia kembali menatapku dengan polosnya menungguku berbicara.

Tipe gadis pemalu.

"Aku akan telfon Hyuuga untuk menjernihkan masalah ini." ucapku.

"j-jangan aku tidak mau menggangu nii-san. aku sudah banyak merepotkanya. aku berjanji tidak akan menganggumu." ucapnya memohon pelan.

Tipe gadis baik hati.

Aku menimbangnya sesaat. mungkin ini bisa dimanfaatkan. disini tidak ada maid. akan merepotkan disini sendiri.

"Jadikau Tak akan mengganguku. membuatkan sarapanku,mencuci pakian-ku?"tanyaku.

Dia terkesiap mendengar perkataanku.

ia menghela napas perlahan dan berkata.

"B-baik."

"Oke Hinata aku akan mulai sekolah besok jadi mulai buatkan sarapan dan ingat aku benar-benar tidak suka diganggu." ucapku lalu cepat berbalik.

aku melangkah menjauh dan mendengarnya menggumamkan kata.

"Tukang perintah."

Aku menyeringai membayangkanya.

Padahal aku berniat untuk menjauhi para gadis. siapa sangka aku justru langsung bertemu di hari pertama.

Tapi paling tidak yang kali ini tidak suka menjerit-jerit dan memeluk.

atau ia tidak mengenaliku,seorang uchiha?

Gadis yang aneh.

Rasa apa ini yang terus kurasakan.

Mungkin karena dia gadis pertama yang tidak berteriak histeris saat melihatku.

Mungkin karena ia terlihat tidak menginginkan itu.

Tapi,aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis lemah seperti dia.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

**Hinata's POV**

Sinar matahari menyilaukan pandanganku. Aku menggosokan tanganku perlahan ke kedua mataku.

Aku mengangkat jemariku perlahan berusaha menangkup sinar matahari yang menyilaukanku.

aku berdiri perlahan dan menatap ke arah jam dinding.

7 pagi.

Masih 2 jam sebelum sekolah dimulai.

Aku mengambil barang-barang keperluanku dan membuka pintu perlahan menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

aku menepuk pipiku perlahan berusaha menyadarkan ingatanku akan kejadian kemarin.

Tukang perintah itu.

Oia,dia hati-hati hinata kali ini jangan sampai terjadi insiden itu lagi.

Aku menyusuri lorong cepat.

Hingga aku tepat berada di ujung lorong.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke depan pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya perlahan.

"H-halo?" panggilku.

Tak ada suara menjawab.

Aku mengetuknya lagi dan memutar knop pintu.

Dan untungnya kamar mandi kosong.

Aku menghela napas lega.

Aku segera beranjak ke dalamnya.

setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut,aku berganti baju dan cepat keluar ruangan.

Aku menutup pintu.

Angin berdesir menerbangkan rambut panjangku.

Angin itu berasal dari jendela yang berada di ujung lorong.

Aku melihatnya dibawah tepat sesaat sebelum aku menutup jendela.

Ia duduk di bagian belakang taman rumah ini.

Ia menduduki kursi tembikar dan menatap ke arah pepohonan lama sebelum akhirnya menatap ke atas.

Lebih tepatnya,menatapku.

"'Oi,sarapan." teriaknya padaku.

Aku menutup jendela dan mencibir.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya tapi,ia akan menindasku lebih parah.

Setelah aku meletakan pakianku aku berjalan ke arah dapur terdekat dan membuka isi lemari pendingin.

Untungnya masih banyak makanan beku.

Aku memecahkan telur dan memasaknya.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku menatap makanan yang tersaji di piring dan tersenyum.

"Hmm.. pasti enak." ucapku senang.

"Harus." ucap sasuke.

Ia memasuki ruangan ini dan duduk di kursi di seberang ruangan.

Ia mengarahkan tanganya ke arah telur gulung dan

aku menepis tanganya dari makanan.

"Cuci tangan dulu." ucapku gusar.

ia menatapku lama.

"kau!"

aku baru sadar kelakuanku.

Aku menutup mulutku terkejut.

"M-maaf a-aku teringat nii-san. maafkan aku." ucapku malu.

ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah keran dan mencuci tangannya

"Ya..sudahlah." ucapnya ringan.

Dan kembali duduk lalu membelah sumpit disampingnya dan mulai makan.

Aku mendudukan diriku disebrangnya.

Dan menatapnya makan dengan lahap.

Sepertinya ia menyukainya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyanya begitu melihatku menatapnya.

"T-tidak. A-ano Sasuke kun kau akan sekolah dimana?" tanyaku.

"Konoha gakuen." lanjutnya.

"B-benarkah?Aku juga sekolah disana. Mohon bantuanya." ucapku perlahan sambil tersenyum.

Ia menatapku lama sebelum menlanjutkan makan.

Aku mengigit dadar gulung yang kumakan dan merasakan gurihnya telur bercampur dengan mentega dimulutku ada sedikit rasa asin dan sedikit pedas.

hmm.. enak

nii-san dulu sering memuji masakanku.

Setelah selesai makan ia keluar dari ruangan tanpa berkata-kata.

aku menghela napas pelan.

lalu mulai mencuci piring.

aku mendengar bunyi burung gereja bercicit riang dibawah pohon cemara terdekat.

aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pepohonan di balik dinding ruangan ini.

cantiknya rumah ini.

Aku bergegas mengenakan seragamku dan menyisir rambutku perlahan membiarkanya jatuh ke punggung lembut.

Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin.

"Berjuang Hinata ini hari pertama-mu." senyumku pada bayanganku.

Aku menutup pintu utama rumah ini perlahan.

Aku menghirup harum hangat dari pepohonan dan udara segar yang menyelubunginya.

"Naruto-kun."batinku.

"Kau."

Aku berbalik menghadap ke arah suara.

Pipiku memanas melihatnya.

Ia berada tepat dihadapanku.

Rambut gelapnya yang berantakan membungkus wajah pucatnya dengan sempurna.

Mata hitamnya seakan menunjukan sifatnya yang berbahaya menatap mataku dalam.

Onyx dan perak.

Hitam dan putih.

Posturnya yang melebihiku.

Dirinya yang membuatku menegadahkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

Bibirnya yang penuh.

Dia berotot tapi tidak berlebihan. seakan ditempatkan di tempat yang seharusnya.

Dia menatapku dalam.

Mendominasi pikiranku.

"Jangan bilang kita satu rumah." ucapnya dingin.

Aku mengedipkan mataku bingung dan akhirnya tersadar apa yang ia bicarakan.

Aku cepat-cepat menundukan wajahku saat menyadari wajahku yang merona.

Aku cepat cepat berbalik dan berjalan ke gerbang.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan.

"Hinata.. Ada apa denganmu?"batinku.

Aku berhenti di depan gerbang sebelum berbalik.

Aku menatap ke arah sasuke yang sedang berjalan dan ke arah gerbang berkali-kali sebelum bertanya.

"Sasuke apa kau punya kunci rumah ini?bagaimana kalau ada pencuri." tanyaku bingung.

"Bodoh. rumah ini di desain dengan sistem pengingat wajah jadi dia hanya akan membuka jika wajah yang akan memasukinya telah terdaftar sebagai penghuni."jelasnya.

aku memiringkan kepalaku dan bertanya lagi.

"Walaupun lewat jendela?"

"Ya." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkanku.

Mungkin dia ingin aku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya di sekolah.

"Woa aku tidak sabar melihat Naruto-kun." ucapku ceria.

* * *

><p>CONTINUE<p>

bagaimana?bagaimana?

review please

let me know

sebenernya lagi ngembangin sasuke's pov yang bagus

entah kenapa jadinya begitu

mohon maaf

oia makasi banget yang udah review

Puchan,Hina-Chan,Hizuka-san,lollyta-chan,Uchihyuu nagisa,Toothbrush,Parasite,Okajima.

baca terus ya.

oia,bingung deh ada yang bisa ngasih tau ga kenapa saat di upload ke itu ke uploadnya yang belom di edit jadi masih typo.

tapi pas dicek ke filenya udah dibenerin.

apa salah masukin atau gimana ya?

atau terlalu bodoh jadi nga ngerti hehhehe

atau ternyata itu ga mau bersahabat dengan koritsi huhuuuh

arigatou minna san.

datang kembali ya hehehe *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own anything about Naruto.

but,I do own some sasuke's pin,picture,action figure hehehe*norak*

gomen minna san ga secepat kemaren uploadnya.

abis capek banget jalan kaki di j-fest kemaren. ada yang kesana ga?

yang di blok-m hehhehe.

oke thanks buat yang udah review. saranya akan berusaha saya jalankan.

happy reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Aku mendengar derap langkah kecilnya mengikutiku. Aku mendengar hembusan napasnya yang berat. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak berbalik kebelakang. Kupercepat langkahku. Setiap kali aku mempercepat langkahku,derap kecil kakinya berlari mengiringiku.

BRUK!

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihatnya jatuh.

"Ceroboh." Helaku.

Aku menghampiri gadis dihadapanku dan mengulurkan tangan. Dia menengadahkan wajah kecilnya dan menatapku ragu.

"M-maaf sasuke-kun." Ucapnya malu.

Lelah menunggunya aku menarik tanganya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku.

"H-hai. Arigatou sasuke-kun." Ucapnya berterimakasih lalu membungkuk dalam.

Aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

Deg..

Rona di pipinya mengingatkanku akan kehangatan. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sudah kulupakan.

Senyum di wajahnya yang tulus. Senyum itu berbeda. Seakan-akan aku ini orang yang berbeda bukan seorang Uchiha. Seakan aku ini orang biasa.

Deg ..

"Sasuke kun?"tanyanya lembut.

Aku cepat berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Derap langkah kakinya terus berjalan mengikutiku.

"T-tunggu sasuke-kun." Panggilnya.

Aku berhenti . "Apalagi?" tanyaku.

"A-ano a-aku tidak tau jalan ke sekolah,bisakah kita berangkat bersama." Tanyanya malu.

"Terserah." Jawabku dan terus berjalan tetapi,kali ini lebih lambat agar dia bisa mengikutiku.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

Ia berjalan disampingku dengan senyum lembut menguak di wajah kecilnya. Menyadari aku menatapnya ia tersipu dan menunduk malu dan bertanya "A-apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Aku menolak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Secara sadar aku merasakan sesuatu di diriku. Aura hangat yang mengaliri tubuhku. Membuatku ingin tersenyum. Sesuatu itu membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Sesuatu yang berasal dari gadis di sampingku.

Sesuatu yang kukenal dan pernah kurasakan. Dan aku tidak suka ini.

Aku memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen .

Aku mendengar gadis di sampingku terkesiap bahagia. Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat berusaha mengubur kenangan masa kecilku di tempat ini. Kematian tragis ayah dan ibuku dan kisah seseorang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertama ku. Aku menyeringai meremehkan.

Aku berpikir kenapa aku setuju untuk mengasingkan diri kesini. Ke tempat yang justru menjadi awal luka di kehidupanku. Aku menghela napas .

"Sasuke-kun!"

Aku berpaling ke arah suara. Seorang berambut merah muda berlari mendatangiku. Senyum membelah wajahnya.

"Ya tuhan apa benar ini kau?Sasuke-kun mengapa kau pergi?"tangisnya lalu memelukku erat.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Siapa kau?lepaskan"tanyaku menarik tanganku dari pelukanya.

Wajahnya menunjukan kekagetan yang sempurna .

"A-aku sakura?kau tidak ingat?kita dan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil. Sebelum kejadian itu,kau tidak ingat?"tanyanya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Sakura? Aku berusaha mengingatnya.

Oh!aku ingat. Fan girls.

"Hm." Ucapku. "Tidak apa,Sasuke-kun." Jawabnya. Ia terus tersenyum memandangiku. Bagus sekali tuhan. Aku hanya ingin kedamaian dan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku.

"Teme!" teriak seseorang dari balik gedung.

Rambut pirang itu. Cengiran bodoh itu. Hah!aku ingat dia … dia naruto bodoh. Pencuri ciuman pertama-ku.

Woaa..

Sial!sial! kehidupan damai ku yang malang. Apakah kau begitu membenciku tuhan?

"Apa kabar sasuke,teme!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mendengar gadis berambut indigo di belakangku terkesiap.

"Naruto-kun." Ucapnya pelan lalu menutup mulut kecilnya terkejut.

Aku membalikan tubuhku menatapnya. Sakura juga menatap gadis itu penasaran dan dengan tetap bergelayut mesra di tanganku. Menyebalkan.

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Matanya membulat terkejut.

Tampang bodoh naruto terkejut. " Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Kau tidak ingat?aku Hinata. Hinata hyuuga."

Aku menatap mereka. Aneh.

Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa mengenal mereka.

Ada apa ini?

"H-hinata yang itu?yang manis dan pemalu?"ucap Naruto. Hinata tersipu malu dan mengangguk.

"Woaa.. Hinata kau kembali." ucapnya dan memeluk Hinata erat. Wajah Hinata merah padam dibawah pelukan Naruto.

Dasar idiot! Gelegak tidak nyaman menghampiriku.

Aku menghepaskan tangan Sakura yang menempel dan menarik Naruto dari Hinata.

Wajah kecil hinata menunjukan kekecewaan. "apa apaaan dia?"batin sasuke.

"Hinata menyukai Naruto idiot itu?" batin sasuke kesal.

"Lepaskan dobe. Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas." Ucapku dingin.

Naruto melepaskan pelukanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya ampun Hinata kau berubah. Rambutmu,wajahmu,manisnya."cengirnya.

Ucapanya membuat wajah Hinata terus memerah.

"Oh- kau Hinata?yaampun bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya. Kau berubah banyak Hinata. Iya kan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kenapa gugup,teme?kau tidak ingat kau kan dulu suka mengintip Hinata." Ucap naruto meledekku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku gusar.

"Kau tidak ingat kita sering bersama ke taman keluarga Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang selalu kau intip yah yang ini. Yang kau bahkan tidak berani bicara padanya. Hyuuga yang kau tidak berani bertanya namanya." Jelas Naruto dengan cengiran idiotnya.

Apa?Hinata? Hyuuga yang itu.

Aku mengingat gambaran gadis yang ku kenal itu.

pipi merah merona. rambut indigo yang jatuh di tengkuk lehernya dan senyuman itu ..

senyuman damai yang sama.

Itu alasanya. Aku merasa sangat mengenalnya.

Sial!sial!bagaimana ini Hyuuga yang ini adalah cinta pertamaku?

Aku mendengar gadis di sampingku terkesiap kaget.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing ...

Bel berdering nyaring membangunkanku dari pikiranku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Sakura sudah masuk ke kelas mereka. Aku dan Hinata harus mengambil jadwal kelas dan nomor loker.<p>

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?bagaimana aku bisa memulai pembicaraan?

Dasar Naruto idiot kenapa dia harus berbicara sejelas itu dasar bodoh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

s-sasuke kun pernah m-menyukaiku?aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Ini pasti bohong.

Tapi ,Naruto-kun tidak pernah berbohong. A-aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan.

Aku menutup pintu rapat dan berjalan menuju kelas pertama-ku. Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya kearah yang berbeda.

"Fokus Hinata fokus." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"Woaaaa…. Bagaimana ini kenapa aku jadi berdebar debar."batinku.

Aku menatap pintu kelas bahasa Inggris dan memutar kenop.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Dia mendengus kesal karena Sakura terus menempel dan Naruto tak berhenti bicara. Sementara,Naruto berbicara panjang lebar tentang ramen,Sasuke sibuk memikirkan orang lain.

Raut berpikir keras tergambar diwajah sempurnanya. Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya tak lepas bertanya " Ada apa Sasuke-kun?".

Sasuke mengacuhkanya dan terus berjalan.

Naruto membuka pintu kantin dan melihat sekumpulan orang. Sasuke melihat gadis itu duduk kebingungan dihujani ribuan pertanyaan. Wajah kecilnya menatap bingung,tanganya terlipat dipangkuanya.

"Hinata!" panggil naruto.

Mendengar suara Naruto hinata langsung berdiri dan tersenyum hangat.

"Hei apa-apaan itu."pikir sasuke kesal menatap hinata yang tersenyum pada Naruto. Hinata segara membungkuk dan memohon maaf pada mereka dan beranjak kearah Naruto.

Ia menatap Naruto lama dan tersenyum. Ia tidak menyadari ada Sasuke dibelakanng Naruto sedang kesal.

"K-kau s-sudah makan Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata lembut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Sasuke teme dan Sakura-chan juga belum. Kau mau bergabung?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap ke balik Naruto dan menemukan pemuda raven dan Sakura disampingnya. Pemuda raven itu menatapnya kesal dan cepat berbalik.

"Apa ia marah padaku?"pikir Hinata cemas.

"Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?"pikir Sasuke.

"Oke Sasuke hentikan pikiran bodoh tentang gadis itu. Dia cinta pertamamu lalu kenapa?kau tidak lihat dia jelas-jelas menyukai Naruto,hanya gadis bodoh yang menyukai Naruto."pikir Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau merasa beruntung dia tidak menjadi salah satu fans girl."batin Sasuke.

Mereka bersama-sama duduk di kursi ujung kantin.

"Woaa.. pie ini enak sekali." Gumam Naruto lahap memakan makanan bekal Hinata.

"A-ano kalau mau a-aku biss membuatkanya lagi untuk mu Naruto kun." Tawar Hinata.

Naruto menganguk cepat. Hinata tersenyum menatapnya .

"Aku coba satu ya,Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk senang.

Namun,Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dari makanan. "Itu tidak enak,jangan dimakan."ucapnya dingin.

Hinata menatap Sasuke terkejut. Ia menunduk sedih dan mengenggam tanganya erat.

"M-maaf."ucapnya pelan. "Kau ini kenapa,teme!ini enak!" bela Naruto.

"dasar bodoh." balas sasuke dingin.

Namun Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Bulir air mata mata menetes dari ujung matanya. Ia menghapusnya dengan tangan kecil milikiknya.

Melihat ini Sasuke merasa bodoh sekali. Entah apa yang merasukinya. Ia tidak bermaksud.

Namun bukan kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menangis. Itu sangat menggangu kau tau."ucapnya dingin dan pergi.

Hinata mendongak menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu?kenapa ia membenciku."batin Hinata.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya perlahan merasakan perih mengalir disana. Hinata selalu merasakan perih. Ia terbiasa untuk disingkirkan,dilupakan. Ia terbiasa untuk menerimanya,menjalaninya. Tapi,ini berbeda ada sesuatu yang tidak ia kenal. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

Dia menepuk dadanya perlahan . dia menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang pergi mengejar Sasuke. Hatinya sakit ia terus menepuk. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

" Sakit .. sakit.." isaknya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke meninju pelan dinding di hadapanya. Ia tidak tau apa yang merasukinya. Ia benci melihat senyum itu. Ia benci melihat rona itu. Ia benci melihatnya menangis.<p>

"Sial!aku ini kenapa!dia hanya gadis lemah yang bodoh."batinya.

Ia meninju dinding sekali lagi. Menimbulkan retakan dan bercak darah disana.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku pernah menyukainya?itu hanya cinta monyet bodoh!memang kenapa kalau dia menyukai Naruto."batinya.

Ia meninju dinding keras retakan lebar menyebar di dinding. Darah menetes dari tangan Sasuke.

Pintu mendobrak terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun!"teriak Sakura. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ia terkesiap menatap luka Sasuke.

"Kau berdarah." Ucapnya. Sakura cepat menggengam tangan sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu,tetapi jangan lukai dirimu."ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam . rasa marah yang berkecamuk di dadanya belum reda. Dan ia benar-benar sedang ingin mengalihkan perhatianya dari Hinata. Jadi,dia hanya diam saat sakura memeluknya.

Naruto yang masuk ke ruangan terdiam melihat pemandangan di depanya.

Naruto membisu. Ia tau Sakura menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu,ia tau harusnya ia bahagia. Tapi,entah mengapa ia tidak bisa.

Ia hanya berharap Sakura bahagia dan ia akan melepaskanya. Naruto tersenyum miris dan melangkah mundur keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

* * *

><p>CONTINUE<p>

gimana?gimana?

I knew it sucks

I try normal POV. but,it doesnt work on me

gomenasai minna san

review please

I beg you

makasi banget yang udah review terharu hiks hiks*

jangan marah ya kalau ada merasa ada naruto bashing.

itu ga bashing ko kan itu sasuke's pov jadi ya gitu heheheh

mohon maaaf minna san

fell free to review

thanks to kimidora hana,n,parasite,chikuma new for reading last chap

kembali lagi ya

I'll try my best*bow*


	4. Chapter 4

minna san! o genki desuka?

makasi banget yang udah review terharu hiks*

mudah-mudahan chap ini nga mengecewakan.

**happy reading :-)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

But, Sasuke and Hinata belong to me *dirajamsampemati*

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

Naruto melambaikan tangan padaku dan pergi berlawanan arah. Aku tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi . tapi,aku dapat merasakanya. Senyum Naruto tetap sama. Namun, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Aku meremas jemariku pelan.

Dewasalah Hinata.

Entah mengapa saat saat seperti sekarang ini aku sangat merindukan ibu. Saat-saat ayah memperlakukanku dengan keras. Saat-saat aku selalu disingkirkan.

Aku rindu pelukan hangat ibuku.

Aku berjalan ke arah pemakaman khusus di Konoha. Aku menatap ke langit kelabu di angkasa.

Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

Aku melihatnya berjalan keluar dari gerbang. Rambut biru gelapnya beterbangan tertiup angin. Aku melihatnya terhenti. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya tetapi,aku merasakan kesepian menguak dari dirinya.

Kesepian yang selalu juga kurasakan.

Aku berpikir untuk menghampirinya. tapi,mungkin ia akan lebih bahagia kalau ditemani oleh orang lain.

Aku merasakan hujan rintik membasahi wajahku.

Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sasuke membuka payung hitam yang berada di sisi kananya. Setelah membawa beberapa buket bunga ia berjalan menjauhi keramaian kota.

Saat hujan turun seperti ini Sasuke selalu mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal. Keduanya dibunuh secara tragis. Pembunuh itu menyisakan Itachi dan Sasuke dalam trauma berat.

Hari itu hujan deras ketika kedua orang tua Sasuke dibunuh. Itachi dan Sasuke sedang berada di sekolah. Sasuke yang pertama kali menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Darah mengalir turun dari wajah cantik ibu Sasuke yang telah menghapus senyum ramahnya. Mungkin, semenjak itu Sasuke menolak segala macam kebahagiaan. Mungkin,semenjak itu ia terbiasa menghindari sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia.

Mungkin,karena ia takut kehilangan lebih jauh.

Sasuke membuka pintu gerbang pemakaman khusus itu. Tatapanya kabur di bawah hujan yang turun deras. Ia mengenal pemakaman ini. Ia berjalan hingga ke bagian akhir tempat pemakaman ini. Diujung tebing terakhir. Ia menatap dari jauh nisan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tidak menyadari tidak jauh dari nisan kedua orang tuanya. Berdiri gadis cantik berlutut di bawah hujan deras.

Dua langkah terakhir menuju nisan mereka. Sasuke mendengar suara. Suara lembut yang nyaris mengabur karena derasnya hujan. Akhirnya,ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat ke asal suara.

Disitulah dia berdiri.

Entah ini semacam takdir atau tuhan memang sedang bercanda dengan mereka.

Hinata berlutut di depan makam ibunya. Tatapan matanya kosong menatap nisan ibunya. Rambut birunya menggelap basah. Air hujan menuruni tubuhnya. Namun,Hinata tidak perduli dia hanya ingin disini sebentar bersama ibunya. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Air mata yang menuruni wajah cantiknya tersamarkan oleh derasnya air hujan. Hinata menyentuh tulisan di batu nisan dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kaa-san aku .. aku .. merindukanmu."

Hinata sadar air hujan telah berhenti membasahi dirinya. Ia mendongak ke atas dan menatap Sasuke yang menaunginya dari hujan. Mereka bertatapan lama.

Pikiran mereka pecah kedalam ribuan keping berbagai makna. Mereka berpikir ulang apa pengertian cinta. Siapakah yang mereka cintai. Apa itu cinta.

Apakah rasa yang mereka berdua rasakan itu cinta.

Mereka berkata-kata tanpa berbahasa.

Tubuh Hinata mengigil dingin. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tanganya dan kembali menatap nisan ibunya. Sasuke menanggalkan jaket yang ia gunakan meletakanya pelan di pundak Hinata dan menariknya berdiri.

"Itu ibu dan ayahku." Ujar Sasuke pendek menghadapkan Hinata pada dua buah makam disamping kanan mereka. Hinata membungkuk hormat ke arah kedua makam.

"Ini kaa-san." Jelas Hinata pendek sambil tersenyum.

Mereka tau ada sesuatu yang lebih dari pembicaraan saat ini. Mereka mengerti.

Jika bukan cinta yang menghubungkan mereka saat ini. Mungkin takdir yang bersama mereka sekarang.

Sasuke melingkarkan lenganya ke pundak Hinata yang dingin mengigil.

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Mungkin ini terlalu bodoh. Tapi mereka berdua tidak bisa menyangkal rasa itu. Rasa kalau mereka dihubungkan. Latar belakang keluarga yang mirip. Masa kecil yang buruk. Cinta yang tidak pernah dirasakan. Kesepian yang sama. Cara mereka dipertemukan. Cara mereka dihubungkan.

Terkadang tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tau bahwa kau mencintainya,jika memang kau terlahir untuknya.

Tapi kejadian ini tidak lekas membuat mereka sadar. Mereka terlalu naïf atau takut untuk percaya kepada sesuatu yang bernama takdir.

Tubuh Hinata terus mengigil. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke kamarnya. Menidurkanya di tempat tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sinar matahari menyilaukan pandanganku. Aku berusaha untuk duduk namun sebuah sentuhan menahanku.

"Jangan bangun dulu,kau masih sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedih.

Apa aku membuatnya sedih?

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun karena telah menjagaku hari ini."

"Hm." Hanya itu jawabnya. Aku tersenyum padanya perlahan. Ia kembali menyentuh keningku dengan kening miliknya. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin ia mengukur suhu tubuhku dengan miliknya.

Te-tetapi mengapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali saat menatapnya sedekat ini.

A-apa aku masih demam?

"Wajahmu memerah,apa kau merasa pusing."tanyanya.

Aku menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan tanganku merasakan panasnya wajahku.

"A-aku .."ucapanku terpotong saat ia menyibakkan poniku dari wajahku dan membelai wajahku perlahan. Semburat merah menghiasi pipiku yang panas membara sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's pov<strong>

Aku benci melihatnya merona seperti ini. Wajah mungilnya memerah karena malu.

Ia- ia .. terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku benci melihat senyum kecilnya seperti sekarang ini. Senyumnya bagaikan dosa untukku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa ini. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku merasa seperti ini. Kenapa kau terus menyiksaku tuhan?dosa ini terlalu menggiurkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Sasuke-kun ayo turun." ajak Hinata.

Hinata kembali duduk di bebatuan air mancur kecil pagi itu. Pagi itu masih pukul 6. Matahari masih ramah dengan sinarnya yang hangat menyinari hari itu. Setelah bangun dan merasa lebih segar ia langsung mandi dan berlari ke halaman belakang bertelanjang kaki. Mengoyangkan kakinya perlahan di gemericik air. Ia tertawa kecil melihat ikan ikan yang menyusup di bawah kakinya.

Sinar hangat matahari menyinari wajah cantik Hinata. Pipinya merona bahagia. Gaun pendeknya berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya. Warna biru itu memperjelas keindahan kulit indah hinata yang bagaikan salju.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan indah dihadapanya tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak akan diperlihatkanya pada orang lain.

"Aku lapar. Kau masih harus buatkanku sarapan."ucapnya dingin.

"Hai." Ucap Hinata tersenyum ia cepat berdiri dan masuk ke rumah.

Sasuke menatap burung diatas yang berkicauan mengingatkanya akan sesuatu.

10 years ago

"Sasuke kenapa kau terus melihatnya?" Ucap Naruto kecil.

Sasuke terus menatap gadis kecil itu. "Dia cantik.". Naruto tertawa mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Ayo kau harus bicara padanya." dukung Naruto. "Tidak akan. Nii-san akan meledekku seumur hidupku kalau dia tau." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata kecil dengan penasaran. Hinata kecil yang sedang berusaha menangkap kelinci peliharaanya dengan susah payah. Wajah menggemaskanya terlihat kesal.

"Uh..Bobo-chan kau jangan berlarian terus." Ucap hinata kesal pada kelinci putih dihadapanya. Hinata berusaha menangkapnya dan ..

BRUG

Hinata kecil terjatuh dan kakinya terluka. Matanya berkaca-kaca hidungnya memerah tanda ia akan menangis.

"Ugh.. ugh .. sakit kaa-chan.."isak Hinata kecil menangis.

"Teme.. dia menangis. Lakukan sesuatu!ayo datangi dia." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata kecil.

"aku tau.. tapi aku tidak akan berani.. aku.. aku.." wajah Sasuke kecil memerah karena malu.

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau aku saja. Tapi kau harus belikan aku 2 buah ramen kid ya kalau aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa lagi." Tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kau harus berhasil membuatnya tersenyum lagi ya.." senyum Sasuke dan mengawasi naruto yang keluar dari semak-semak.

Itulah awal dari perkenalan Naruto dan Hinata. Selama ini Sasuke yang selalu mengawasi Hinata. Ia meminta Naruto mengantikanya untuk mendukungnya dan selalu menjaganya. Dan sebagai gantinya dia akan member ramen kesukaan Naruto.

Sasuke tidak pernah sadar keputusanya itulah yang akan mengakhiri cinta pertamanya. Setelah tragedy yang terjadi di keluarganya Sasuke pindah keluar kota bersama kakaknya dan mereka melanjutkan bisnis keluarga.

Dan entah takdir yang menghubungkan mereka. Keluarga Hinata juga meninggalkan konoha dihari yang sama.

Apakah terlalu muluk jika dikatakan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka kembali?

* * *

><p><strong>At school two weeks has passed<strong>

Sakura berlari menghampiri Hinata di lorong kelas.

"Hinata… tunggu.."panggil Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Sakura memanggilnya cepat berbalik dan menatap gadis cantik itu.

Sakura menyentuh pundah Hinata sambil terengah-engah. Dia berusaha menstabilkan napasnya cepat dan berkata pada Hinata "Bantu aku."

Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Hinata,kau satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah ditolak Sasuke." Senyum sakura. Hinata memiringkan kepalnya menatapnya bingung.

"Itu pasti karena kau sangat menggemaskan."ucap Sakura sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hinata.

"Kau bilang pada Sasuke. Tidak.. kau harus memohon pada Sasuke untuk menemui seseorang di café destiny pukul 7.00 malam sabtu nanti." Ucap Sakura yakin.

"Ta-tapi b-bagaimana a.."

"tenang saja aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Naruto sebagai gantinya,oke?" potong Sakura.

Hinata terdiam tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Harusnya ia setuju bukankah bagus sekali Sakura akan membantunya mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Baiklah Sakura."

CONTINUE

* * *

><p>gimance~ gimance~<p>

mind to review? I need your help minna san

give me your opinion please ..

maaf kalo ada yang sebel ganti-ganti pov melulu soalnya soalnya saya masih galau ..

maklum ababil ..

saya ga jago normal POV(kaya yang lain bisa aja!)

jadi sedang berusaha normal pov ..

oia mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reader yang baik hati ..

lonelyclover :

iya hehehe mereka murid baru gitu .. kan sama sama pindahan :-)

makasi banget yang udah mau review

munyu akan berusaha sebaik mungkin

arigatou ..

woa masa liburan sudah mau habis semoga fic ini bisa selesai sblm masuk sekolah nyuu ..

arigatou minna san .. seneng banget ketemu orang yang suka sasuhina juga :-)

see u next chap


	5. Chapter 5

Minna san .. apa kabar?

makasi yang udah mau baca chap ini

makasi banget yang udah mau review dan kasih saran terharu hiks*

nah udah dulu basbisbus nya les strat the story :-)

**DISCLAIMER** : saya udah bilang naruto bukan punya saya ..

sumpah deh pak polisi saya udah bilang naruto bukan punya saya

* * *

><p><strong>Our hearts always tell the truth, but only some of us know it.<strong>

**Because only some of us willing to hear it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Hinata menata makanan di atas karpet biru hangat di atas rerumputan hangat di taman belakang rumah yang mereka tempati. Ia menempatkan telur gulung bersama chiken katsu dan beberapa makan gurih lainya. Di sampingnya ia sudah menyiapkan saus tomat dan saus jeruk segar. Sekarang,ia sedang sibuk menempatkan nasi membentuk kepalan kecil di dalam dua buah mangkuk. Di paling pinggir karpet ada sandwich dengan remahan roti manis

"Hem.. pasti enak."ucap Hinata senang. Ia menuangkan jus tomat ke kedua gelas.

Ia kembali meluruskan kakinya menatap ke arah pemandangan pinus yang berjajar di hadapanya.

"Aku harap Sasuke akan suka." batin Hinata senang. Burung kecil terbang turun ke pangkuan Hinata dan bercicit riang.

"Kau lapar?"Tanya Hinata kepada burung gereja kecil di pangkuanya. Hinata perlahan mengambil remahan roti kecil dan menaruhnya di telapak tanganya lalu,mengarahkanya kepada burung kecil itu. Burung kecil itu mematuk tangan Hinata pelan dan memakan remahan roti di tanganya.

"Burung manis .. kau lapar ya?"Tanya Hinata manis dan membelai kepala burung perlahan. Burung kecil itu memiringkan kepala kecilnya dan terus memakan remahan roti itu. Ia mengepak-ngepakan sayapnya bahagia. Burung kecil itu kembali terbang menjauh dari tangan Hinata.

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Ucap hinata sambil melambai pada si burung gereja.

"Kau bicara pada binatang. Dasar aneh."

Hinata menoleh ke arah asal suara. Menatap sasuke berdiri di depan daun pintu malas. Rambut biru gelapnya jatuh di tengkuknya. Rambutnya masih basah. Hinata bisa menghirup harum sasuke di sekelilingnya. harumnya seperti embun pinus yang hangat menyebar dan juga seperti wangi ketika hujan akan turun. Wangi yang sangat alami. Hangat dan menggoda.

"Ah- Sasuke-kun. Kau lapar?" Tanya Hinata duduk menghadapnya.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disamping Hinata dan mulai makan.

"Enak." Ucapnya singkat.

"Benarkah?" ucap Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Hm." Ucap Sasuke sebelum meneguk jus tomat di gelasnya.

"Aku dan Hanabi biasa berpiknik. Sebelum kejadian itu." Ucap Hinata masih menatap angkasa di atasnya.

"Kejadian apa?"

"T-tidak bukan apa-apa." Ucap Hinata menunduk malu. Ia meletakkan kedua tanganya di pangkuanya. Sasuke melihat kegelisahan Hinata. Ia ingin sekali bertanya ada apa. Tapi ..

"A-ano Sa-sasuke kun bisakah kau pergi ke café destiny malam ini?" Tanya hinata memainkan kedua jarinya gugup. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat ia kembali menatap Hinata penasaran.

"A-ano .."

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau kesana." Jawabnya singkat dan meraih rambut panjang Hinata. Ia mengambil daun kering yang terjatuh dirambut biru lembutnya.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke wajah Hinata memerah padam. Ia sempat merasakan hangat napas Sasuke di bawah kulitnya.

"B-baik Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang tertunduk malu. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya berdiri. Ia mengengam tanganya dan menariknya ke kolam air yang berada di dekat air mancur. Sasuke merendam kakinya disana dan menyuruh Hinata duduk.

"Hangat bukan?"Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menganguk ringan merasakan kolam air hangat di bawah kakinya. " Iya hangat." Senyum Hinata. Tapi,sebenarnya bukan itu yang dimaksud Sasuke. Hangat yang mereka rasakan lebih berasal dari sentuhan kulit mereka yang menimbulkan sengatan hangat ke tubuh mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan gengamanya terhadap Hinata dan menatap cakrawala yang kelabu. Pikiranya menjelajah ke tempat lain. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika dulu ia tidak meminta Naruto membantunya mungkin sekarang disini Hinata sudah akan menjadi miliknya. Cinta pertamanya.

"Dan kenapa Hinata sudah tidak gugup dihadapanku? Sedangkan aku masih saja berdebar setiap kali kulit kami bersentuhan."batin Sasuke.

Sentuhan kecil mereka menimbulkan efek besar bagi tubuh mereka. Namun,mereka berdua mengingkarinya.

"K-kenapa jangtungku berdebar cepat sekali?"batin Hinata. Ia menyentuh perlahan dadanya yang berpacu cepat memompa darah ke wajah putihnya menimbulkan semburat merah indah di pipinya.

"Kau percaya takdir?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Takdir?" Tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang masih terus menatap ke awan kelabu.

Sasuke menatap wajah hinata lama sebelum menjawab " ya.. takdir." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di rumah ini. Tanpa mereka sadari setiap harinya jarak diantara mereka makin menipis. Tapi,mereka tidak pernah sadar karena mereka sudah larut didalamnya.

Hinata masih terus berpikir bahwa ia disini untuk Naruto. Bahwa sesorang yang selalu menghiburnya,menjaganya adalah Naruto. Seseorang yang akan selalu bersamanya. Ia terlalu naïf untuk mendengar isi hatinya. Ia terlalu lugu untuk memahami bahwa saat hatinya berdegub kencang tak henti adalah saat dirinya bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Hmm.." pikir Hinata ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagunya dan berpikir. Raut wajahnya yang menggemaskan secara tidak sadar membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Ada noda saus." Ucap sasuke berbohong. "Benarakah dimana?" Tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Disini." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mendekati wajah Hinata dan mengecup pipi Hinata ringan.

BLUSH

Hinata terkesiap kaget dan warna merah menghiasi seluruh wajah manisnya.

"S-sasuke kun?"Tanya Hinata kaget. "Sst.. masih ada lagi." Goda Sasuke.

Dengan kedua tanganya Sasuke merengkuh wajah kecil Hinata yang memerah dan mengecup bibir kecil Hinata ringan. Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan napas Hinata yang memburu akibat perlakuanya.

"S-sasuke …" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke yang bergerak dibawah bibirnya.

"Jangan bergerak." Ucap Sasuke sambil menikmati rasa lembut di bibir Hinata.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Hinata kecil sebelum akhirnya membasahi bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya. Membuat Hinata terkesiap dan membuka bibir kecilnya.

Tangan Sasuke merambat naik menggengam rambut Hinata dan menariknya mendekat. Kedua tangan Hinata yang tadinya terdiam kini menyentuh dada Sasuke pelan menariknya malu.

Sasuke mengigit lembut bibir Hinata dan menyentuh lidahnya perlahan. Dengan malu Hinata mulai membalas ciumanya. Bibir kecilnya mulai mengigiti bibir hangat Sasuke.

Hujan turun.

Hujan membasahi mereka berdua. Hinata merasakan dingin menyelubunginya tubuhnya gemetar. Namun,ia justru semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Sasuke merangkul Hinata hangat berusaha menutupinya dari dingin sang hujan.

Napas Sasuke semakin memburu saat merasakan tangan hangat Hinata menyetuh leher dinginya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

Aku merasakan bibirnya membasahiku hangat.

Ya tuhan a-apa yang harus kulakukan ..

Deg

Aku merasakan jantungku berpacu cepat darah mengalir deras ke wajahku. Aku menggengam kerah baju Sasuke namun apa yang kurasakan ini?setiap kali dirinya menyentuhku tubuhku menanggapinya dengan sempurna. Ta-tapi aku baru mengenalnya. Aku hanya boleh mencium Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun? Benar mana mungkin aku membiarkannya menciumku dia bukan Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi tubuhku tidak bisa menahanya. Tubuhku menginginkanya.

Aku mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Aku menatap mata onyx nya yang indah. Matanya mendominasi pikiranku. A- aku tidak bisa membiarkanya melakukan ini padaku.

Ingat Hinata bukankah kau ada disini untuk Naruto?lalu kenapa?kenapa?

"M-maaf kan aku S-sasuke-kun." aku meremas erat kedua tanganku. Dia masih terdiam.

Ta-tapi a-aku masih bingung kenapa dia menciumku?

Aku melihatnya mendecih kesal dan membuang wajahnya dari hadapanku. Aku harus ingat dia bukan untukku. Bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura jika tau. Dia akan terluk dan aku tidak mau melukainya. M-mungkin ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Mu-mungkin ia tidak sengaja. Mu-mungkin ia tidak bermaksud. Benar Hinata bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menyukai gadis lemah sepertimu. Ini pasti salah paham.

"A-aku tau itu t-tadi h-hanya kesalahan,kan?"tanyaku. mendengar kata-kataku ia cepat berbalik menghadapku dan menyentuh pundakku keras.

"Kesalahan?"tanyany kasar. Ia meremas pundakku kasar. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku tidak tau rasa sakit mana yang kutahan sekarang entah karena cengkramanya ditubuhku atau karena hatiku terasa tertusuk. Hatiku terasa seperti diremas dengan kuat. Aku sering merasakan sakit tapi belum pernah sekuat ini.

Saat ayah tidak mendatangi acara kelulusanku aku merasakan rasa sakit tapi,aku masih bisa menahanya. Saat ayah akan memaksaku untuk dijodohkan untuk bisnis,aku masih bisa memendam rasa sakitnya. Tapi, aku belum pernah merasakan seperti ini. Seperti sebagian diriku menentang semua tindakanku. Menekanku dengan cara menyakitkan. Seakan tubuhku menolak menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi kesadaranku memintaku menjauhinya. Ya,menjauhinya untuk Naruto.

"Kau anggap ini kesalahan!" ucapnya dingin padaku. Aku menatapnya takut. Mata hitamnya menekanku dengan ribuan cara yang melumpuhkan.

Ia melepaskan tanganku darinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku menarik ujung bajunya. Ia hanya bergeming. Aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena marah.

"K-kau akan datangkan nanti,Sakura akan menantimu?"tanyaku.

"Sakura?" tanyanya lalu berbalik. Aku melihatnya menyeringai kesal. "Kau ingin aku bersamanya?"

Aku terdiam. Aku hanya bisa terus menatapnya. Aku takut jika aku tidak menatapnya sekarang aku akan menyesal.

"Jawab! apa kau ingin aku bersamanya."tanyanya keras. Aku terkejut mendengar nada kasarnya. Tanpa kusadari air mataku telah mengalir dari ujung mataku.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat tidak aku kenal. Ia berjalan menjauhiku.

Kau telah melakukanya dengan benar Hinata. Kau harus menuntaskanya. Sasuke pasti akan bahagia dengan Sakura. mereka akan bahagia.

Pasti akan bahagia ..

Tapi kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Kenapa rasa sakit ini terus mengganguku. Kenapa?

Bukankah aku sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya.

Aku menepuk dadaku keras berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya

"sakit .. sakit sekali.." isakku.

* * *

><p>at classroom next morning<p>

**Hinata's POV**

Aku melihatnya mencium Sakura dalam.

_Ribuan jarum menusukku masuk dalam ke pembulu darahku. _

Sakura yang berada di pangkuanya meremas rambutnya erat.

_Dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhku menyesakkan napasku._

Dia memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. Aku tau dia bisa melihatku. Mata onyxnya bertemu denganku.

Aku merasakan udara disekelilingku menyesakanku.

Saat mata kami bertemu ia merangkul tubuh sakura erat dan memejamkan matanya dan menarik sakura mendekat.

_Sakit itu kembali menyerangku. Rasa sakit itu tepat berada di jantungku. Rasa sakit seperti .. seperti .. ini tak tertahankan._

_Ada apa denganmu Hinata?kau harus bahagia melihat mereka berdua bahagia._

Aku meremas jemariku kasar. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Air mata jatuh membasahi tanganku.

Kenapa?kenapa aku terus merasakan rasa sakit ini. Aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku-aku ..

"Ayo hinata.." tarik Naruto dari belakang tubuhku.

Naruto menarikku ke atap gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto. "A-aku tidak tau,Naruto-kun." Jawabku.

Naruto mengusap rambutku perlahan. "Tak apa." Ia tersenyum menatapku. "Jangan menangis lagi."

"Aku lihat semenjak kau pindah kesini,kau dan Sasuke cukup dekat. Yah kau tau maksudku Sasuke teme tak akan mengijinkan gadis lain mendekatinya kecuali kau. Dan yang membuatku terkejut kau sangat senang berada di sampingnya." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang selalu kurindukan. Naruto yang selalu melindungiku. Naruto yang selalu menjagaku. Naruto yang kusukai.

Aku tersenyum melihat dirinya tersenyum.

"H-hai Naruto kun."

Bukankah ini yang ku inginkan?tapi kenapa ini terasa salah. Aku merasa kami telah dihubungkan.

* * *

><p>CONTINUE<p>

manya .. manya gimana?gimana?

mind to review ..

your review is my spirit . let me know what you think.

nah munyu mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dan saran dari reader baik hati .

**LONELYCLOVER** : aduh makasi jadi malu .. saya akan bersaha lebih baik . makasi udah mau baca.

**IKA CHAN: **Makasi mau nunggu .. akan berusaha lebih baik yosh!

**hina chan: **diharap sabar mungkin next chap hehehe.. keep reading ya :-)

**KIMIDORI HANA**: YAP saya akan berusaha update as fast as I could*bow*

**moist fla : **siap semangat! huhu sakura ya?gimana ya?sebenarnya sih rada tergoda juga untuk kaya gitu tapi.. tapi..ya mungkin bisa aja terjadi hehehe

**uchihyuu nagisa : ** iya mudah-mudahan seru ya .. keep reading ne ^^

**Lollytha-chan :** oke yosh!

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer : **sabar ya bentar lagi ko hehehehe**  
><strong>

**Gunyuu : makasih ya nyuu.. atas saranya. **berguna banget saranya. saya akan berusaha makasi udah mau baca. :-)**  
><strong>

**Haru3173 : **makasi saranya :-) saya akan berusaha memperbaiki feel nya terima kasih *bow*

see you next chap minna san

review please *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Minna san apa kabar?

Makasi banget review sama dukunganya itu berarti banget.

Mohon dukunganya dan gapapa kasih review yang kejam kejam hehehe biar saya belajar.

oia lagu yang hinata nyanyiin itu lagunya rachel yang glee judulnya get it right. soalnya menurut saya liriknya pas

tapi sih pas saya nulis ini saya dengerin stuck on you paramore version. kalo yang ini disarankan untuk penyuka alternative.

Oke sudah cukup bicaranya. Layar dibuka ..

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would marry Hinata for sure.

oia tanda (*) ingatan di pikiranya hinata

kalo (') kaya hinata ngomong sama dirinya sendiri di pikiranya

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di pagar dinding rendah yang berputar mengelilingi ruangan. Mata biru cerahnya menatap ke langit yang cerah. Senyum tipis menguak di bibirnya. Hinata menatapnya mendongak.

"Bukankah sejak kecil kita berteman Hinata?" Tanyanya masih menatap langit biru. Hinata mengangguk kecil dan menatap Naruto sebentar. Sinar matahari cerah membiasi kulit pucatnya. Hinata menatap ke arah langit sekali lagi. Merasakan sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya,ia mengangkat telapak tanganya untuk menutupi dari sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Saat- saat seperti inilah yang sangat menggambarkan Naruto untuknya. Hangat dan cerah. Naruto bagaikan matahari untuknya menerangiya,mencerahkanya dan menyemangatinya. Tetapi,betapapun Hinata menyukai matahari pribadinya ini, dia merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya. Seperti ada bagian yang sangat menyesakkan dalam dirinya. Bagian yang tanpanya membuatnya tak nyaman. Sulit untuk bernapas.

Ia menatap Naruto lama. Ia sadar ada yang berbeda di hatinya. Ada orang lain yang mempengaruhinya dengan cara yang berbeda. Seakan dadanya begitu sesak tanpa dirinya. Tapi,Hinata tidak ingin mengetahui ataupun menyadari siapa dia karena itu mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan saat tau orang itu bukan untuknya.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto. Naruto merunduk menatap mata peraknya. "Hm?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tertenduk sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya." Belum berapa lama. Ada apa?" .

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan." Ucap Naruto sambil melompat turun dan duduk di samping Hinata. Mereka berdua menatap pemandangan rumah - rumah yang berderet dan di ujung desa di kelilingi hutan pinus.

"Kau ingat dulu saat pertama kita bertemu?" Tanya Naruto. "Saat kau menangkapkan Bobo-chan dan mengobatiku lukaku?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum mengenang pertemuan mereka.

"Hm," jawab Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Hinata.

"Disana ada orang lain. Dia bersembunyi bersamaku." Pandangan Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan namun,senyum kecil masih tersungging di bibirnya.

Hinata masih terdiam mendengarkan kisah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya dia yang menyuruhku menolongmu, hei tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berniat menolongmu ya.." canda Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memikirkan siapa orang itu dan kenapa Naruto menceritakan ini padanya.

"Dia yang memberitahuku saat kau sedang sedih."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa apa?"Tanya Naruto balik.

"Kenapa dia harus memberitahumu?".

"Karena dia bodoh Hinata."tawa Naruto. "Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata polos.

'_jadi dia bodoh' pikir Hinata._

"Tidak .. dia hanya pemalu atau yah bisa dibilang penakut." Tawa Naruto. Hinata masih bingung kenapa ada orang yang selalu mengawasinya dan kenapa orang itu tidak mendatanginya langsung. Hinata tidak percaya ada orang lain yang lebih memperhatikan dirinya daripada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya dia yang selalu menjagamu." Ucap Naruto datar. Hinata masih bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku teman baiknya,aku membantunya menjagamu."ucap Naruto tersenyum menghadap Hinata. "Dia menyukaimu dengan cara yang aneh Hinata."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan membelai rambut Hinata perlahan. " Jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucapnya lembut. Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata bangkit.

Naruto terhenti sebelum menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tersenyum ." Kau pikir siapa lagi yang sebodoh itu selain Sasuke teme,Hinata." Ucapnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Ucapan naruto berulang di pikiran Hinata berkali- kali.

_Sebenarnya dia yang selalu menjagamu_

'kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?' batin Hinata.

_Dia menyukaimu dengan cara yang aneh Hinata_

'kenapa kau tak muncul lebih dahulu?'

_Siapa lagi yang sebodoh itu selain Sasuke teme,Hinata_

'kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakanya dengan jelas'

'Sasuke- kun'

'kenapa?kenapa?kenapa kau selalu diam?kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikanya?kenapa kau mempermainkanku? Kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Saat aku tau kini sudah terlambat.'

* * *

><p>HINATA's POV<p>

Aku memupuk perasaanku melalui nada ini. Dentingan piano mulai mengalun lembut melalui jari-jariku. Aku menarik napas perlahan sebelum mengeluarkan perasaanku.

What have I've done wish I could ran.

Away from this ship going under.

Just trying to help. Hurt everyone else.

Now I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder.

Aku merasakan bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku. Sesaknya dadaku menekanku kuat. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa pergi menjauhi perasaan ini. Aku tidak tau perbuatanku melukai semuanya. Bahkan diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku merasakan beban ini menekanku cepat. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menghindarinya. Seakan dirinya telah masuk ke dalam diriku. Mempengaruhi sistemku. Aku kembali mengingatnya saat kesedihan itu kembali meliputinya

"_Kau ingin aku bersamanya?"_

_Aku terdiam. Aku hanya bisa terus menatapnya. Aku takut jika aku tidak menatapnya sekarang aku akan menyesal._

"_Jawab! apa kau ingin aku bersamanya."tanyanya keras. Aku terkejut mendengar nada kasarnya. Tanpa kusadari air mataku telah mengalir dari ujung mataku._

"_Baiklah." Jawabnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat tidak aku kenal. Ia berjalan menjauhiku_

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take for me to get it right

Aku merasakan bulir airmata menyentuh bibirku dingin. Dingin menyergap tubuhku cepat. Kesepian yang kurasakan ini begitu menyesakkan. Aku pikir aku sudah menyelesaiknya. Aku pikir aku akan bahagia saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin memperbaikinya,mengulangnya.

'Hentikan Hinata ada apa dengamu? kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa kau sangat egois.'

Aku merasa sangat egois sekarang. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena mengingikanya.

'bukankah kau sudah mengatakanya Hinata? Itu hanya kesalahan. Lalu kenapa kau menyesalinya.'

Aku mengingatnya saat ia memeluk Sakura erat

_Aku melihatnya mencium Sakura dalam. Sakura yang berada di pangkuanya meremas rambutnya erat. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. Aku tau dia bisa melihatku. Mata onyxnya bertemu denganku. Saat mata kami bertemu ia merangkul tubuh sakura erat dan memejamkan matanya dan menarik sakura mendekat._

Can I start again?

Cause I can go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face my mistake

And if I get stronger and wiser

I get through this

Aku merasakan kekuatan dalam hatiku. Saat aku kembali mengingatnya. Rasa bibirnya di bibirku. Rasa itu membuncah di dalam diriku memberikan kebahagiaan. Kehangatan.

" _kau pikir siapa lagi yang sebodoh itu selain sasuke teme,hinata."_

Aku mendengar rintik hujan di balik jendela. Aku berbalik menghadapka jendela. Hujan membiasi jendela dingin. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dekat jendela. Aku meletakan kedua tanganku ke jendela. Menatap pemandangan diluar.

Hari ini gelap. Matahari nyaris tak terlihat. Pohon- pohon menambah kesunyian diluar. Kesunyian yang juga kurasakan. Aku mengingat ketika ia melindungiku dari hujan. Tangan hangatnya menyentuh pundakku yang bergetar. Ia merapatkan tubuhhnya ke arahku. Saat itu tak ada hal lagi yang kuinginkan kecuali menyentuh kulitnya menyerap kelembutanya.

Aku tersenyum miris menatap hujan diluar. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan diluar? Ia belum kembali dari sekolah. Sekarang sudah larut. Dan kesepian ini kembali menghatuiku. Aku terbiasa membaca buku bersamanya ketika malam hujan deras seperti ini. Saat petir terdengar keras ia akan mengunakan kedua tanganya untuk menutup telingaku dan jika aku tertidur di ruang baca ia akan membawaku ke kamar. Terkadang ia akan mengecup keningku saat ia pikir aku telah tertidur. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum saat mengira ia tidak mengetahuinya. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir ia menyayangiku seperti adik. Tapi,entah kenapa perasaanku .. perasaanku menginginkan lebih.

'Hinata kenapa kau sangat egois?'

Aku tidak boleh menginginkanya. Bagaimana aku bisa sekarang ia milik Sakura dan mereka akan bahagia bersama.

Tapi hujan semakin lebat. Ia benci hujan.

Aku mengambil payung dan berlari menuruni tangga. Aku membuka gerbang dan berjalan ke arah pemukiman.

'Sasuke dimana kau?'

Aku tidak tau harus mencarinya kemana. Aku sudah mencarinya ke sekolah dan taman. Hanya satu tempat yang belum aku datangi. Tapi .. mungkinkah?

Pemakaman khusus. Tebing akhir.

Aku menatapnya disana. Seakan menggantikan tempatku saat itu. Rambut hitamnya turun jatuh ditengkuknya. Kulitnya memucat. Kepalanya tertunduk. Salah satu tanganya menyentuh nisan erat. Di bagian kepalan tanganya darah mengalir.

Aku terkesiap melihatnya. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada gagang payung. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Ketika aku berdiri tepat dibelakangnya menaunginya dari hujan, aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang mendengar suaraku. Ia berbalik dan menatapku langsung. Nyaris tidak ada jarak diantara kami. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku. Aku menatap mata gelapnya. Aku merasakan bulir air mata mengaburkan pandanganku, jatuh menuruni pipiku. Napas hangatnya menamparku dengan rasa yang menyakitkan. Kedekatan ini menyiksaku. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya tapi ..

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya. Dia menghapus bulir air mata di pipiku dengan tanganya yang berdarah. Ia mengusap wajahku pelan. Menyentuh tulang pipiku. Saat itu aku tidak lagi dapat menahan diriku. Aku tau aku egois bila menginginkanya. Tapi kali ini akan kutanggung dosa itu.

Aku mengubur wajahku di dadanya. Aku melepaskan peganganku dari payung dan memeluknya.

Sekali ini saja aku ingin egois. Sekali ini saja aku ingin tidak memikirkan orang lain. Sekali ini saja.

Aku memeluknya dengan kedua tanganku dan terisak lemah di pelukanya. Ia membelai rambutku yang kini telah basah. Ia mengecup kepalaku lembut dan mengeratkan pelukanya padaku.

"Kau khuatir?" tanyanya.

Aku menganguk pelan di dalam pelukanya. "Kau tidak pulang. Aku takut."

"Salahmu sendiri menolakku. Sekarang menyesal?" godanya. Aku menatap matanya sedih dan menganguk. "Aku ingin egois. Sekali saja. Bolehkan?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Ini pertama kalinya di kehidupanku ketika semuanya terasa benar. Seakan aku benar-benar diinginkan. Aku tidak perlu waktu untuk tau bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tidak perlu pengalaman untuk tau bahwa dia orang yang tepat. Aku hanya harus mendengarkan hatiku dan percaya.

Ini sangat indah membuatku tidak berhenti menangis.

"Kubilang jangan menangis." Ucapnya lagi. Ia menundukan kepalanya menjangkauku. Ia mecium kedua mataku perlahan. "Tidak boleh menangis lagi." Senyumnya. Ia mencium bibirku perlahan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau telah menandaiku. Disini." Ucapnya memegang tanganku dan mengarahkan ke jantungnya membentuk tanda cross disana.

"You've crossed my heart. Now, I'm yours forever." Ucapnya pelan di telingaku dan kembali mencium bibirku lembut.

Ia mengangkat payung yang terjatuh di tanah dan mengangkatnya dan membawaku pulang.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?" aku melihat ke arah suara di depan gerbang. Aku cepat-cepat melepas peganganku pada Sasuke. Aku melihat air mata menuruni wajah cantik Sakura. Aku berusaha berjalan mendekat. Namun tangan Sasuke menahanku.<p>

Aku menatap Sakura sedih. Aku dapat merasakan sedih yang menggangtung pada dirinya. Matanya nanar menatapku.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Ia menatapku sedih seakan aku telah menusuknya.

"Hinata .. kenapa kau bisa?aku aku benar benar mempercayaimu?" ucapnya nanar.

"Sa-sakura maafkan a-ku a- ku…."

"Jelaskan apa? Kau tau aku mencintainya .. aku mencintainya lebih dari hidupku. Tapi kenapa .. ?" isaknya.

"Maafkan a-aku Sakura a- .." saat itu juga Sakura pingsan. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah ditanah. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Dia sangat kuat. Dia sangat cantik. Sakura yang sekarang terlihat sangat ringkih.

"Sa-sasuke tolong dia." Ucapku berusaha menolong Sakura.

"Tidak bisa .. dia tidak bisa masuk ke rumah." Ucapnya dingin masih menatap Sakura yang berada di pangkuanku.

"Bawa dia pulang. Aku mohon." Aku menatapnya memohon.

Dia melenguh kesal dan mengangkat Sakura dan menatapku sebelum pergi.

"Aku tak akan lama masuklah dulu." Aku menganguk dan melihatnya pergi membawa Sakura dalam gendonganya.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi diriku. Apakah ini karena ku? Apakah karena aku ingin bahagia aku harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain? Aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Aku .. aku cukup bahagia melihat Sasuke bahagia.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah sedih Sakura. Dia mempercayaiku.

Kebahagiaanku tidak akan berharga jika dibandingkan mereka berdua. Sakura pasti akan bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi apakah aku bisa melepaskanya? Aku baru saja memilikinya.

Kenapa kau begitu membenciku tuhan?

CONTINUE

* * *

><p>hehehe nan desuka?<p>

makasi banget reviewnya sama saranya.

sumpah deh berguna banget.

makasi ya udah mau gerakin jempolnya buat review hehehe...

review terus ya biar saya semangat hehehe..

aduh jadi malu di panggil senpai..

saya juga masih kecil ko tahun ini baru dapet ktp hehehe(kecil dari arab) .. makasih reviewnya

mind to review?

ayoo gerakin jempolnya bersamangat!semangat masa muda untuk review yosh!

arigatou *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

minna san apa kabar?

I'm so sorry for being late.

If there is person you want to blame is my cousin.

She's super duper ultra talk active person and since yesterday she spent the night at my house.

So, I can't write my story.

You don't know how I miss my peaceful day since yesterday

oia (*) buat flashback di dalem pikiranya sasuke

(') kaya sasuke ngomong sama dirinya sendiri di pikiranya

happy reading :-)

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto<strong>

**If I did Sasuke would be the main character and Hinata would be in team 7.**

* * *

><p><em>You have my heart inside your hands<em>

_But you play it to the beating_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Hinata berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berjalan keluar gerbang utama rumah yang mereka tempati. Pagi ini cerah matahari bersinar hangat. Wangi kayu mahoni merebak di udara, menyegarkan udara dengan harumnya. Hujan tadi malam meninggalkan embun pagi yang berjatuhan dari atas dedaunan tenang.

Gadis manis berambut biru berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah tertunduk dan rona memenuhi wajah kecilnya. Rambutnya tergerai lembut hingga ke pinggang. Ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya,menunjukan ia sedang gugup. Diseberangnya, seorang pria berambut hitam menatapnya lama senyum kecil menguak di bibirnya saat ia menatap gadis di depanya.

Ia menarik dagu gadis itu dengan tanganya perlahan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Dan tersenyum.

"Kalau hari ini kau berani mengacuhkanku lagi atau melepaskan tanganmu dari ku. Tamat kau."ucapnya pelan dengan seringai mengoda.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan dan membiarkan bibirnya dikecup ringan oleh Sasuke. Warna merah dengan cepat menyebar di wajah pucatnya. Bibir kecilnya membentuk senyuman manis dengan malu. Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke menggengam tangan Hinata dan berjanji tak akan membiarkanya lepas. Ia akan mengatur agar jadwal kelas mereka sama sehingga ia akan selalu melihatnya. Melihat saat gadis itu berpikir keras saat belajar. Melihat gadis itu tertawa saat istirahat. Melihat gadis itu merona saat dia berada didekatnya. Ia tidak perlu ribuan kata saat ini untuk menggambarkan Hinata untuknya. Karena memang tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat. Jikalau ada kata yang bermakna lebih dalam dari cinta maka ia akan memberikanya .**.**

* * *

><p><strong>sekolah<strong>

"Lihat itu .. itukan Hyuuga. Kenapa dia bisa bersama Sasuke senpai?"

"Dia pikir dia cantik!."

"Dia hanya beruntung. Sebentar lagi juga Sasuke-kun akan mencampakanya."

"Dia bahkan tidak lebih cantik dari Sakura nee-chan."

Kata-kata itu terdengar oleh Hinata saat mereka melewati lorong kelas. Semua anak perempuan mendecih kesal. Mereka menatap Hinata kesal. Jikalau tatapan benar-benar bisa membunuh, Hinata sudah mati sekarang. Hinata menunduk saat melangkah, ia hanya menatap sepatunya dan terus berjalan. Ia sadar ia mungkin tidak cocok dengan Sasuke. Ia sadar dengan bersikap seperti ini seperti mengobarkan tanda peperangan bagi seluruh siswi di sekolah. Apalagi ia hanya murid baru.

'Ba- bagaimana ini? A-apakah aku akan bertahan hidup dalam sehari kalau begini?' batin Hinata.

Melihat ketakutan Hinata, Sasuke mengeratkan peganganya pada Hinata. Ia merangkul pinggul Hinata mendekat. Menariknya ke dalam tubuhnya dan berbisik "Jangan takut, angkat wajahmu." .

Hinata menatap ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke lama sebelum akhirnya mempunyai keyakinan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka memasuki kelas dan rupanya guru mereka, Kakashi, terlambat sehingga mereka harus menunggu.

Sasuke menutup buku yang Hinata baca dan menggeser buku-bukunya dari meja dan duduk diatasnya. Tempat duduk Hinata berada di ujung kelas. Namun,semua mata tetap bisa menatap mereka. Sebagian marah dan sisanya penasaran.

Hinata menatap sasuke bingung.

Hinata memiringkan kepalnya perlahan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menundukan kepala.

"S-sasuke kun? Ada apa?" Tanya hinata lembut. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hinata tajam. Ia mengarahkan tanganya kepada wajah hinata dan membelainya perlahan dari pelipis kanan turun ke hidungnya lalu dengan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir hinata perlahan.

'Apa benar kau memanfaatkanku hinata?' Batin sasuke.

Wajah hinata merah padam. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kelas dan melihat tatapan membunuh dari sekelilingnya.

"Mati kau hyuuga."

"Beraninya dia mengoda Sasuke-kun."

Bisikan dendam terdengar sayup dari telinga Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya, Sasuke cepat menarik dagu Hinata dan mengarahkanya ke wajahnya.

"Lihat aku. Hanya aku. Mengerti?" perintah Sasuke. Hinata hanya menatapnya bingung.

'Ke-kenapa sasuke tiba-tiba seperti ini.' Batin Hinata.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke lebih dalam.

Hinata mengangguk lembut.

"Ta-tapi ada apa Sasuke?." Jawab Hinata mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke.

'Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu tadi malam.' Pikir Hinata.

Hinata berusaha melepaskan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Namun, sasuke menahanya erat.

" Jangan lepaskan .. "

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

SASUKE'S POV

Aku meletakkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tetapi, saat itu Sakura menahan tanganku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat tubuhnya berusaha berdiri. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku lepas namun,ia kini mengeratkan kedua tanganya padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Ucapnya bangkit. Aku dapat merasakan napasnya di belakang tubuhku. Aku menghentakan kedua tanganya dariku lepas. Aku akan meraih pegangan pintu ketika kedua tanganya memelukku dari belakang.

'Sial! Apa yang dia inginkan.'

"Lepaskan." Ucapku dingin.

Aku merasakan wajahnya menyetuh pundakku keras. Aku merasakan bulir air mata menuruni wajahnya. Isakanya terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya aku saat kau pergi Sasuke." Ucapnya masih memelukku.

Aku terdiam. ' Sial! Ini karena Hinata terlalu baik harusnya ku tinggalkan saja dia disana.'

"Lepaskan Sakura."

"T-tidak! Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu. Kenapa Sasuke?kenapa kau memilih Hinata?kenapa?aku jauh lebih baik daripada dia." Isaknya.

'Dia pasti sudah tidak waras.' Batinku.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan mendorongnya menjauh lalu menatapnya dalam.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki sepersepuluh daya tarik Hinata padaku." Ucapku dalam.

"Apa Sasuke?apa yang kurang dariku?aku akan lakukan apapun!" isaknya lemah. Air mata menuruni wajahnya cepat.

"Kekuranganmu? Tidak ada kau cantik dan juga pinta tetapi,kau bukan Hinata,Sakura." Ucapku pelan. Mendengar kata-kataku Sakura terjatuh berlutut. Dia menatapku tak percaya. Aku akan berbalik pergi ketika ..

"Sasuke!ta-tapi dia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Aku terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?".

'apalagi kali ini'

Dia menarik tanganku dari bawah. " Dia membantukku mendapatkanmu agar aku bisa membantunya mendekati Naruto, dia hanya mencintai Naruto,sasuke. D- dia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Isaknya. Ia terus menggengam tanganku erat.

'Hinata memanfaatkanku?.'_ Rasa sakit itu menyerang dadaku._

"D-dia memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekati Naruto,Sasuke."

"Dia takkan pernah mencintaimu. Dia hanya menyukai Naruto."

"Dia pindah ke Konoha untuk Naruto. Kau tak punya kesempatan denganya,Sasuke."

Aku menyeringai mendengar kata-katanya " Memanfaatkanku juga tak apa. Asal dia bisa bersamaku." Jawabku melepaskan peganganku pada sakura dan berjalan keluar.

_Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku._

'_jadi begitu ya,hime.'_

Hujan membasahi wajahku memunculkan wajahnya dalam diriku.

Aku mengingat kembali dirinya dengan cara yang menyesakan.

_*Aku menghampiri gadis dihadapanku dan mengulurkan tangan. Dia menengadahkan wajah kecilnya dan menatapku ragu. "M-maaf sasuke-kun." Ucapnya malu. Lelah menunggunya aku menarik tanganya dan membantunya berdiri._

_"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku. "H-hai. Arigatou sasuke-kun." Ucapnya berterimakasih lalu membungkuk dalam. Aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya._

_Deg.._

_Rona di pipinya mengingatkanku akan kehangatan. Sesuatu yang sudah lama sudah kulupakan. Senyum di wajahnya yang tulus. Senyum itu berbeda. Seakan-akan aku ini orang yang berbeda bukan seorang Uchiha. Seakan aku ini orang biasa._

_Deg .._

_"Sasuke kun?"tanyanya lembut. Aku cepat berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Derap langkah kakinya terus berjalan mengikutiku._

_"T-tunggu sasuke-kun." Panggilnya.*_

Aku menginat ketika rambut lembutnya menyentuh tanganku lembut. Aku mengingat rasa bibirnya dibawahku. Aku mengingat pelukan hangatnya. Aku mengingat ketika wajah kecilnya berada dalam pelukanku aman.

*"_Hmm.." pikir Hinata ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagunya dan berpikir. Raut wajahnya yang menggemaskan secara tidak sadar membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya bingung._

"_Ada noda saus." Ucap sasuke berbohong. "Benarakah dimana?" Tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat. "Disini." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mendekati wajah Hinata dan mengecup pipi Hinata ringan._

_BLUSH_

_Hinata terkesiap kaget dan warna merah menghiasi seluruh wajah manisnya. "S-sasuke kun?"Tanya Hinata kaget. "Sst.. masih ada lagi." Goda Sasuke._

_Dengan kedua tanganya Sasuke merengkuh wajah kecil Hinata yang memerah dan mengecup bibir kecil Hinata ringan. Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan napas Hinata yang memburu akibat perlakuanya._

"_S-sasuke …" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke yang bergerak dibawah bibirnya._

"_Jangan bergerak." Ucap Sasuke sambil menikmati rasa lembut di bibir Hinata. Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Hinata kecil sebelum akhirnya membasahi bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya. Membuat Hinata terkesiap dan membuka bibir kecilnya. Tangan Sasuke merambat naik menggengam rambut Hinata dan menariknya mendekat. Kedua tangan Hinata yang tadinya terdiam kini menyentuh dada Sasuke pelan menariknya malu. Sasuke mengigit lembut bibir Hinata dan menyentuh lidahnya perlahan. Dengan malu Hinata mulai membalas ciumanya. Bibir kecilnya mulai mengigiti bibir hangat Sasuke. _

_Hujan turun. *_

Aku menengadahkan wajahku ke arah langit. Hujan masih terus membasahiku.

' Jadi kau sangat menyukai Naruto,hime? Bahkan kau bisa mengorbankanku.' Ucapku menyeringai meremehkan.

'Sial kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini.'

'Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura,hime?'

Rasa sakit menyerang jantungku. Seperti ribuan jarum menusuknya perlahan dan dalam.

'Kenapa kau membuatku yakin bahwa kau menyukaiku.'

'Kau hanya perlu mengatakanya. Dan aku akan melepaskanmu.'

Bayangan akan melepaskan Hinata membuat dadaku sesak. Seperti kehabisan udara. Sulit untuk bernapas.

'Aku tak akan egois lagi. Aku tak bisa memaksamu menyukaiku.'

'Tapi selama kau belum mengatakanya. Kau hanya boleh menatapku. Ya hanya aku,hime.'

Rasa dingin menjalar di tubuhku, menusuk setiap bagian diriku cepat dan berulang.

"Sial ! sakit." aku merasakan sakit yang mendalam di dadanya.

Rasa sakit ini lebih parah dari luka apapun yang pernah kualami.

"Hinata."

FLASHBACK END.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sasuke mengeratkan peganganya pada pinggang kecil Hinata. Hinata hanya menatapnya lama dan tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Sasuke hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan mengindahkan semuanya.

"Ki-kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menarik Hinata.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto dari belakang. Naruto dengan cepat menyusul mereka dan berjalan disamping Hinata.

"Hinata-chan apa kabar?" cengir naruto sambil meletakan kedua tanganya di belakang kepalanya kepalanya santai.

"Naruto kun!" jawab hinata tersipu. Hinata tersenyum manis menghadap Naruto.

'Apa-apaan itu.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Kau sudah makan?"Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

'Peduli apa kau dasar bodoh.' Batin Sasuke.

"Belum Naruto kun. A-ak .." ucapan Hinata terpotong karena merasakan sakit pada penganggan Sasuke yang menguat. Bibirnya terbuka terkejut.

"S-sasuke tolong hentikan sakit."ucap Hinata memohon sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya.

Sasuke terhenti ketika merasakan tangan Hinata melepaskan peganganya. Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Kau tak ingin aku menyentuhmu?" mendengar kata-kata sasuke Hinata terkesiap terkejut.

"Bu-bukan be .."

Sasuke menyeringai kesal. "Lalu kau ingin si bodoh ini yang bersamamu?".

"Hei,teme!" raung Naruto.

Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. dia menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Terserah saja lah." Ucap Sasuke berlalu dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di lorong.

Hinata menatap pundak sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Ia meraba pinggangnya sebentar merasakan nyeri disana.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata perlahan. Hinata merasa tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemah. Ia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Kau tak apa?dia memang seperti itu. Akan bicara padanya. Kau jangan sedih ya." Ucap Naruto membelai kepala hinata perlahan. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum menghibur Hinata.

Dari balik dinding di depan mereka. Sasuke yang tadinya hendak berbalik terhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang membelai Hinata lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum miris.

'kau bodoh sekali,sasuke. kau pikir dia menyukaimu. Karena dia tidak menolakmu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu. Dia bahkan belum pernah mengucapkanya. Dia tau perasaanmu tapi,dia hanya diam tidak membalasnya.' batin Sasuke.

'mungkin Sakura benar.'

* * *

><p>"Kau ini kenapa,teme! Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga Hinata,jangan pernah mendekatinya." Ucap Naruto membanting pintu kasar.<p>

Mereka berdua berada di atap gedung sekolah.

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa?bukankah telah cukup kau menyakiti Sakura. Jangan mulai dengan Hinata,teme." Ucap Naruto kasar. Naruto melangkah kasar dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke kasar. Matanya menatap Sasuke nanar.

"Lepas, apa peduli mu,hah!." Sasuke menghempas tangan Naruto dari kerah bajunya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti dengan kata-kata." Ucap Naruto maju dan meninju wajah Sasuke keras. Sasuke terhempas dan menghampus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar idiot beraninya kau!" balas Sasuke dan dengan cepat Sasuke memukul perut Naruto hingga ia terjatuh dan dengan bertubi-tubi meninju wajah Naruto.

"Kau ." satu tinju Sasuke melayang di hidung Saruto.

"Yang." Tinju kedua Sasuke melayang ke tulang pipi Naruto.

"Disukai Hinata!"tinju terakhir Sasuke menancap dalam ke wajah Naruto. Darah keluar dari hidung dan bibir Naruto. Namun,Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan dengan cepat melayangkan tendanganya ke arah Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Sasuke terpental menabrak dinding di belakang dengan bunyi bedebam kencang.

Sasuke terbatuk akibat benturan.

"Kau cemburu,heh?" ucap Naruto maju mendekati Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Cih." Ucap sasuke kasar.

Naruto kini duduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan cengiran di wajahnya. " Hinata mungkin dulu menyukaiku, tetapi setelah aku menceritakan tentang kau yang suka menguntitinya,sepertinya dia sadar dan mulai mengakui dia mencintaimu." Jelas Naruto.

"Dasar idiot untuk apa kau cerita hal seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto. Sasuke membuang wajahnya menutupi semburat merat di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke.

"Ah teme pipiku sakit bagaimana ini." Rengek Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Urus saja sendiri,Idiot." Tawa Sasuke.

'_Benarkah itu Hinata?kau menyukaiku?'_ batin Sasuke.

Pintu berdebam terbuka.

"Sasuke senpai gawat. Hyuuga!Hyuuga!" panggil seorang murid dengan wajah pucat.

"Hinata?ada apa?"

Orang itu mengangguk cepat wajahnya panic dan memucat.

'Sial!'

CONTINUE

* * *

><p>so?nan desuka?<p>

I knew I knew it sucks

I cant feel it

and the fighting part its so so so ... huh

kalau part ini jelek jangan salahkan siapapun kecuali saya.(emang siapa lagi yang bisa disalahin coba)

makasih banget buat para reviewer yang baik hati mau capek capek review fic ini.

its mean a lot to me

nah bentar lagi kita nyampe puncak konfliknya kayanya sih nanti ga bgtu pasaran(mudah2an)

so please stay tune

swan: wah makasi banget jadi suka sasuhina. saya juga sebenernya hinata centric. tapi dominan ke sasuhina.

jadi terharu makasi ya.

dini : waah makasi nanti saya akan cari ide biar ga pasaran. makasi ^^

hizuka miruyuki: sip saranya dipenuhi heheheh :-)

kaka: beneran menyentuh? masa sih? huaaa senangnya :-) *gulinggulingguling*

hina-chan : sip! karena naruto saat itu lagi makan ramen. atau dia lagi syuting buat naruto movie yang baru hehhehe jadi nga bisa nyelametin sakura.

kimidori hana: kecepetan ya? haduh maap maap. nanti next chap saya lamain deh makasi ya saranya :-)

ulva chan : sip update terus!

park hye lin: sip sip saya juga sedih ngeliat hina kaya gitu. jahat banget ih autornya *looh* hehehehe

haru3173: beneran?waaaaaah senengnya heheheh makasi banget ya. sip update kilat!yosh

moistfla: siap sebarkan cinta dengan tulisan *blush*

aihwa katsusika: iya betul betul semangat yosh!keep reading ya

uchihyuu nagisa: waaaw kisah nyata ya .. hem semoga kamu bisa nangkep sesuatu ya dari cerita ini(nangkep apaan ikan?)hehehe

ra me n : makasi banget saranya. makasi banget nanti saya jalankan.

okajima : sip makasi. iya betul betul kenapa sakura harus muncul disaat-saat manis gitu ya huhu

keikobuu89: yosh semangat! terima kasih udah review


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

I SWEAR

**Sasuke's pov**

Aku melihatnya terbaring lemah diranjang. Tubuh mungilnya membiasi warna sinar matahari hangat. Kelopak matanya tertutup erat. Aku melihat tubuhnya yang meringkuk takut. Bibir kecilnya membentuk senyuman sedih dalam tidurnya. Aku berjalan mendekat perlahan. Aku merasakan harum bunga menguak dari dirinya. Dirinya … dirinya yang seperti itu akan membuatku gila. Kelembutan wajahnya. Desiran pelan rambut panjangnya yang terbuai perlahan dalam hembusan angin.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Akan kubunuh semua orang yang berani menyakitinya. Akan kukoyak jantungnya bagi yang berani menganggu tidurnya. Dia sungguh mempesona. Aku tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang seindah dia dan aku juga tidak pernah mencintai sesuatu sedalam dia.

Baru kali ini aku sadar betapa aku mencintainya ketika aku merasakan aku hampir kehilanganya. Baru kali ini aku sadar betapa dia sangat berharga ketika aku tau dia begitu terluka. Aku tak akan egois hanya kebahagiaanya yang aku inginkan.

Dulu,aku pernah berharap akan menyembunyikanya dari dunia. Dulu,sewaktu melihatnya dengan orang lain aku pernah berharap menyimpan kecantikanya untukku sendiri. Tapi,setelah aku melihat wajah ketakutan diwajahnya aku sadar dan mengerti tak ada yang lebih berarti dari kebahagiaanya.

FLASHBACK

"Hyuuga dia di bawa kabur!"

Aku berlari menuruni tangga cepat.

Sial! Sial! Apa yang terjadi! Apakah ini perbuatan Sakura? Kalau iya, akan kubunuh dia.

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar aku menatap ke arah kerumunan yang memanjang di depan halaman sekolah, mereka menatap ke arah luar gerbang. Aku mendorong mereka semua minggir

"Minggir!"

Disaat itulah aku lihat dia dari kejauhan. Sesosok laki-laki mendorong Hinata kasar hingga ia terjatuh membentur tanah keras. Aku berlari namun, pria itu membuka pintu mobil dan dengan cepat berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata yang terjatuh membentur tanah. Aku menghampirinya dengan cepat dan meletakanya ke dalam genggamanku.

"Hinata!hinata!bangun!"

"Argh!sial!"

Aku mengangkat Hinata dengan kedua tanganku merasakan wajahnya berada dalam pelukanku aman. Aku menerobos orang-orang yang datang mengitari kami. Mereka semua berteriak bertanya. Namun, saat itu aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali napas kecil Hinata yang terengah-engah. Saat itu wajah orang lain kabur, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali wajah kecilnya yang memerah lemah dan matanya yang mengatup tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata ada apa denganmu?"

Aku membawanya masuk ke ruangan kesehatan. Dan menidurkanya.

"Sasuke tolong urus ijin Hinata,agar dia bisa pulang." Ucap Tsunade,guru kesehatan .

"Tidak aku akan menjaga dia!"

"Pergilah hanya sebentar. Sebelum semuanya kacau."

Aku menatapnya lama sebelum berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.

Dan disaat itu juga aku sadar. Aku tidak perduli Hinata menyukai Naruto. Dia bisa menyukai semua orang yang dia mau. Semua orang asal dia kembali sadar. Semuanya asal dia kembali tersenyum manis dan tersipu malu. Dia bisa mengambil apapun dariku dan aku takkan pernah memaksanya memberikan hatinya. Aku hanya ingin wajah itu kembali tersenyum.

FLASHBACK END

Aku menunggunya lama sebelum kelopak matanya membuka perlahan. Ia mengangkat tangan kecilnya perlahan dan menggosok kedua matanya lembut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar suaranya hatiku bergetar.

'ada apa dengamu sasuke?gadis ini benar-benar akan menjadi penyebab kematianku.'

Aku membalas senyumanya. "Kau haus?" aku berdiri cepat dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan jemarinya menahanku. Aku menoleh menatapnya.

Matanya berair sedih. "Maaf."

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjawabnya."Untuk apa?"

"Bu-bukankah kau sedang ma-marah padaku?bu-bukankah kau sedang menghindariku?"ucapnya takut.

Aku melepaskan tanganya dari genggamanya padaku dan mendekatinya perlahan. "Aku tidak—" ucapanku terpotong ketika mendengarnya terkesiap pelan terkejut. "K-kau berdarah. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ia berusaha bangun ketika aku menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur. "Disini kau yang sakit. Jadi tenanglah."

"Ta-tapi –" aku membungkam kata-katanya dengan bibirku. Aku mengusap perlahan bibirnya dengan miliku. Aku merasakan kelembutan didalamnya. Hinata menarikku mendekat melingkarkan tanganya di leherku sehingga aku berada diatas tubuhnya. Aku dapat merasakan kesedihan dalam kecupanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi, ketika merasakan rasa asin dari air matanya yang sekarang mengalir turun, aku merasa seakan aku yang benar-benar terluka.

'Ada apa hime?'

**Normal POV**

Sakura memegang kenop pintu erat air mata turun menjatuhi pipinya. Tadinya,ia bermaksud melihat Hinata namun,kini yang ia lihat sungguh menyakitkan. Hatinya tak kuat lagi melihat kejadian itu. Hatinya bagaikan diremukkan dengan kuat ketika melihat Sasuke mencium Hinata dalam. Sakura tau ia harus pergi namun,ia tak kuat melangkah. Semua kekuatan yang tadinya ia rasakan menghilang. Bukankah ia telah berjanji akan kuat dan merebut Sasuke dari Hinata. Tapi melihat mereka seperti itu membuatnya kehabisan udara.

'Sasuke' batin Sakura sedih.

Tangan hangat meraih pundak Sakura menjauh. Menariknya menjauhi mereka. Sakura ingin sekali melepaskan pegangan itu namun,untuk kali ini ia merasa kehabisan tenang bahkan untuk melawan. Air mata terus menuruni wajah cantiknya. Ia memutar kembali ingatanya.

'Apakah selama ini aku memang tidak pernah berada di hati Sasuke?apakah perasaanya padaku memang hanya sebuah khayalan.'batin Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura." Ucap naruto pelan. Ia menggengam erat pundak sakura untuk meredakan tangisanya.

"Lepaskan!lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura. Sakura menghempaskan kedua tangan Naruto marah. Ia mengacak- acak rambut merah mudanya kesal.

Naruto menatapnya lama sebelum memeluknya.

"Tenang. Kumohon." Isakkan Sakura dalam pelukan Naruto mereda.

"Mereka saling mencintai, lepaskan mereka." ucap Naruto.

"Diam kau!" isak Sakura di pundak Naruto.

"Bukankah kau juga menyayangi mereka? kumohon kau tau Sasuke tidak pernah merasa bahagia sebelum ini,kalau kau mencintainya biarkan dia bahagia."

Sakura masih terdiam larut dalam kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau hanya perlu melihatku sekarang. Kau tidak pernah memalingkan wajahmu darinya sehingga kau tidak tau aku terus berada di belakangmu menunggumu dengan sabar. Dan sekarang aku memintamu untuk menatapku Sakura. Kau bisa?"

Sakura terdiam lama sebelum mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum puas dan menarik Sakura erat.

Sasuke's POV

Hinata masih tertawa kecil mendengar alasanku marah. Ia menganggap aku bisa cemburu pada orang lain karena dirinya sangatlah tidak logis. Ia berpikir kalau dirinya tidak begitu menarik dan tidak akan ada yang tertarik padanya. Aku tau dia salah karena disinilah aku seorang Uchiha memuja dirinya. Seorang Uchiha bukan orang lain.

" Ada apa sebenarnya hime?" aku bertanya. Aku melihat wajahnya meredup ia menunduk menatap tanganya yang saling bertautan.

"Ayah .. ayah mau aku pulang. Kalau tidak Hanabi yang akan dijodohkan untuk bisnis." Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau dijodohkan?" ia mengganguk menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tersenyum miris menatapnya sedih. Seandainya dia juga tau apa yang membawaku kembali ke desa ini.

"Jadi kau dijodohkan dan lari?" ia kembali mengangguk dan menatapku dengan mata indahnya polos.

Kenapa takdir selalu membawa kami pada ikatan yang unik ini. Aku juga telah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum tragedi itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis itu. Tetapi, Itachi memaksaku karena ia menggangap ini keinginan orang tuaku yang terakhir. Itachi bodoh! Dia pikir dia siapa bisa menjodohkanku!

**CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IM SO SORRY<strong>

**maaaf banget telaaaaaaaaaaaat..**

soalnya saya baru dapet univ jadi ngurusin kuliah dulu maaf ya tapi saya berusaha ko namatin fic ini

**jadi maafin saya ya :-(**

**gomen ne**

**MAAF juga chap ini pendek :-(**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal's pov<strong>.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata. Aku sudah membuat surat izin untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lalu menggengam tangan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Sasuke melingkarkan tangan satunya ke pinggul Hinata menariknya mendekat. Hinata merasakan ruangan berputar di hadapanya. Kakinya goyah.

Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap Hinata dan membiarkan tubuh Hinata bersandar padanya. Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan mereka berjalan.

"Sa- sasuke- kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hm?"

"A-ano .. bagaimana dengan surat izinmu?"

"Aku tak akan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menatap ke bawah matanya dan melihat wajah pucat Hinata kini kembali bersemi merah malu. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan godaan semacam ini. Melihatnya tersipu. Darah mengalir deras di tubuh Sasuke saat merasakan wajah Hinata yang bergerak di dadanya mencari kehangatan.

"Mmm.. hangat." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil mendongak menatap Sasuke dari matanya. Hinata melihat semburat merah di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke cepat-cepat membalikan wajahnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari lorong sekolah.

'Ingat Sasuke!ini di sekolah ingat di sekolah. Jangan buat apa-apa' batin Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan hingga mendekati rumah yang mereka tempati selama sebulan ini. Hinata masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan menggengam baju Sasuke erat.

Saat itu dari jauh Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan pagar mereka. Sasuke terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di belakang mobil itu.

'Siapa ini? Itachi atau Hyuuga?'

Sedangkan Hyuuga yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi hangat di bawah pelukan Sasuke mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mobil hitam dihadapanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dia mencengkram tangan Sasuke erat. Diam terpaku.

Sebelum Sasuke menyadari perubahan ini,pintu mobil telah terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut kecoklatan panjang terikat, warna matanya sama seperti Hyuuga lainya. Namun, di matanya ada yang lebih dari itu. Matanya menunjukan kekuasaan, kekuatan, dan kemarahan.

"Paman?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata dengan cepat menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Sa-sasuke-kun kau me-mengenalnya?"Hinata menatap Sasuke lama sebelum menatap ayahnya yang kini tersenyum ramah.

"Aku kira ini tidak akan berhasil. Tadinya aku kira Sasuke akan menolakmu Hinata. Tapi, ternyata Itachi benar. Tidak kusangka berita tentang kecerdasanya memang benar."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Masuklah akan kuceritakan."

"Tidak. Aku dan Hinata akan disini." Ucap Sasuke tegas,ia mengeratkan peganganya pada Hinata menariknya mendekat tak ingin dirinya menjauh.

"Baiklah. Secara singkat Hinata ini pria yang akan kau nikahi,Sasuke. Sasuke ini putriku yang akan kau nikahi,Hinata." Ucap Hiashi tenang.

"Omong kosong apa ini!" Hiashi masih tersenyum mendengar kemarahan Sasuke.

"Ini semua rencana kami kenapa kalian bisa bertemu dirumah ini. Tanpa gangguan dan fasilitas penuh. Kalian dengan keras menolak perjodohan ini dan kami terpaksa muncul dengan ide ini. Namun, bukankah ide ini tidak terlalu buruk. Lihat kalian saling mencintai."

Mendengar kata-kata Hiashi, Hinata merasa tertipu air mata mengaliri wajahnya. Bahkan, Neji juga membohonginya. Semua orang menjebaknya. Bahkan Sasuke juga merupakan jebakan. Ia tidak sanggup merasakan perasaan ini. _Dibohongi_

Hinata melepaskan peganganya pada Sasuke berjalan mundur dan berlari pergi.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ini karena kau!ingat aku dan Hinata tidak akan kembali pada kalian!kami akan membuat kebahagiaan kami sendiri!" ucap Sasuke lalu berlari mengejar Hinata.

Hiashi hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke yang berlalu. Ia menengadah menatap langit yang kelabu.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Bukankah kau selalu ingin mereka bersama sedari kecil,istriku?" ucap Hiashi pada langit yang kemerahan gelap.

'sebentar lagi akan hujan' batin Hiashi dan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Hinata menarik napasnya terengah-engah. Di bawah hujan yang kini membasahi diri mereka Hinata menangis. Ia merasakan perih di hatinya. Ia berusaha melawan pelukan ini.<p>

Ia merasa telah tertipu oleh semua orang bahkan,oleh orang terdekatnya.

'Apa-apakah Sasuke-kun juga menipuku?'batin Hinata.

"Kumohon tenanglah. Aku sama sekali tidak tau,hinata. Aku juga tertipu." Ucapnya lemah

Hinata berhenti melawan dan terdiam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

ia merasakan perih di hatinya ketika melihat air mata turun membasahi wajah Hinata. Meskipun kini air matanya tersamarkan oleh hujan,ia tau dia menangis. Ia tau dia terluka.

Hinata mengubur wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan bertanya pelan "Benarkah?".

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Hinata. Hinata kembali memeluk dirinya dan tersenyum. Hinata mengeratkan pelukanya pada Sasuke dan menikmati hangat tubuh Sasuke di bawah hujan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau kau sakit. Tapi, saat seperti ini aku sangat ingin memelukmu dan tak melepaskanya." Ucap Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Aku egois ya?" lanjut Sasuke. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku juga benci mereka menipu kita seperti ini. Yah,tapi tidak buruk juga karena jebakan ini ternyata membuatku memilikimu."

"Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata kembali menggeleng pelan. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku juga."

"Tapi, kau jangan takut aku tak akan mengikuti kemauan mereka dengan bergabung dengan perusahaan mereka. aku akan membuat jalanku sendiri."

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Ya jalanku sendiri. Mungkin nanti kita hanya akan punya rumah kecil dan tidak akan makanan mewah. Tapi,aku akan berjuang untukmu agar kau bahagia." Ucap Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Ki-kita?"

"Ya kita. Aku akan menentukan jalanku sendiri dan aku akan memulainya dengan menikahimu Hinata,kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda Hinata.

Hinata menatapnya lama sebelum mengganguk dan tersenyum bahagia. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup bibir Hinata pelan.

"Istriku. "

Hari ini hujan turun membasahi mereka berdua. Di bawah lagit yang kelabu mereka berjanji akan bersama selamanya. Bukankah ini kisah cinta yang indah. Seakan takdir yang menyatukan mereka. sejauh apapun mereka berusaha melawanya tapi,mereka tak bisa menghidari itu. Ikatan di antara mereka berdua. Karena kedua hati mereka telah tertandai untuk satu sama lain. Ikatan telah ada pada mereka dari awal.

Mereka hanya harus mulai mendengar hati mereka dan ikatan itu akan abadi. Begitu juga dengamu mulailah mendengarkan hatimu dan kau akan merasakan ikatan yang terjalin di dalamnya.

TAMAT.

Yeah that's the end of my story

Hehehhee gimanapun cerita ini harus tamat.

Please reviews

This the end of my story

Want a sequel?please review hehehhehe

Gimme tons of review please for this ending

Thank you so much for being nice reader for my first story. First complete story.

Makasi banget udah mau baca cerita aneh ini makasiiiiii banget

Please gimme feed back

Review please

Arigatou see you next story


End file.
